Friendship or Relationship?
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: CHAP 5 IS UP! Bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin ketika dia mengalami kebutaan karena matanya terluka oleh serpihan kaca? Dan apa yang dialami Sungmin dengan kehidupan persahabatan yang diselingi oleh percintaan? Siapakah bodyguard Sungmin? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Aku itu parah/payah yaaaa, FF aku yang 2 belom di selesein ada FF baru!**

**Oh ya, about this FF :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**Gaje/abal/berusaha untuk menjadikan FF ini mellow~**

**Cocok di baca untuk orang-orang yang lagi galau antara temen atau pacar!**

**Oh iya lagi-lagi di sini couplenya itu-itu aja hehe v-_-v**

**Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita hidup temenku juga sebuah cerita komik~ tapi gak di copy kookk! Murni made in Choi Hee Jung seperti yang lalu2 (ceileh).**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa #PLAK**

**Aku menerima saran dan kesan yang baik-baik aja deh yaaaaa**

**Aku berusaha agar FF ini Cuma 2 chap, yah chapnya sih bakal berlanjur kalo reviewnya banyak hehehe #PLAAK**

**Ayo donggg di goyaang! Eh maksudnya dibaca! Happy Reading dan R&R!**

**Cast (Friendship or relationship?) :**

**- Kyuhyun as Kyu/Kyuhyun/Cho Kyuhyun(blabla) (Namja)**

**- Heechul as Heechul (Yeoja)**

**- Sungmin as Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**- Siwon as Siwon (Namja)**

**Sungmin's POV**

Kami selalu bertiga seperti ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Aku, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun. Selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Dari umur kami yang masih sangat belia, sampai sekarang kami sudah beranjak 16 tahun di musim semi ini. Kami sudah bersahabat selama 10 tahun, itu semua berkat hubungan orangtua kami juga. Sampai sekarang kami tetap pulang sekolah bersama,

Menurutku,

Heechul adalah seorang gadis yang cantik yang pandai berbicara, juga sangat populer, ah dia juga kalau bicara selalu blak-blakan.

Kyuhyun itu sangat jail, cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia baik hati.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah aku! Biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang special.

Tak akan ada yang berubah, aku percaya itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu juga. Karena ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba ada di hatiku saat bersama Kyu. Berdebar-debar! Ah, sudahlah sebaiknya kupendam saja.

"Sungmin. Heh Sungmin, jangan bengong saja doong!" Ah, Heechul menggoyang-goyangkan badanku. Aku tersadar…

"Hehe, mianhae. Waeyo, Kim Heechul?" Aku bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang, karena membuyarkan pikiranku tadi. Hanya berpura-pura marah, hehe. Heechul langsung menarik tanganku,

"Kau ini lama sekali, sudah ditunggu dari tadi juga. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun bawel gara-gara kau, awas saja yaaa!" heh? Tidak sopan, ckck. Cara Heechul mengajakku pulang selalu saja seperti itu, dasar Heechul. Di gerbang, aku sudah melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampang bete. Saat melihat kami, dia langsung tersenyum. Lalu bergegas pulang,

"Kalian ini lama sekali sih, aku bosan menunggu tahu. Oh iya, kata eomma kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Nanti kita makan malam dirumahku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan muka datar.

"Benarkah? Berarti…." Aku berpandangan dengan Heechul lalu berseru..

"HARI INI KITA PESTAAA!"

"Menu utamanya pasti Galbi dan Bulgogi." Heechul teriak, lalu tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggam tanganku. Lalu, ku timpali.

"Kajja, kita beli Soju dan cemilan lainnya. Trus, kita nonton dvd 17 tahun ke atasss, dan Kyuhyun yang pinjam dvdnya. KYAAA!" Aku ikut-ikutan teriak gaje bareng Heechul,

"Eh? Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang pinjam, Sungmin. Kenapa aku? Lagian kalian ini aneh-aneh saja sih." Kyuhyun langsung ngeloyor aja ninggalin kami.

"Hey, Kyu tunggu kita dong." Aku dan Heechul langsung berlari ke arah Kyu,

"Hosh, hosh. Kyu kau menyebalkan sihhhh." Heechul pura-pura marah sama Kyu, dia langsung menggamit lengan Kyu dengan manja sementara aku? _Nyuut.._entah kenapa, aku merasa dadaku sakit… Sudahlah, abaikan saja.

Aku mengikuti arah jalan Heechul dan Kyu, sebelum kami ke rumah Kyu. Kita ke minimarket dulu untuk berbelanja perlengkapan pesta di rumah Kyu. Setelah selesai, maka bersiaplah kami untuk berpesta. Dan akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya.

*skip time(selamanya di rumah Kyu)*

"Ah, kami pulang dulu yaaa Kyu. Dadah, Kyu." Aku dan Heechul berseru pamitan sama Kyu sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu bergegas.

Saat sedang jalan pulang, tiba-tiba Heechul berheti lalu mencengkram lenganku tidak terlalu erat. Aku menatapnya sambil bingung,

"Waeyo? Adakah yang salah denganku?" Aku terus menatap Heechul yang saat ini tampangnya seperti orang pabo.

"Hm, aduuh. Aku malu, tapi apakah kau menyukai Kyu?" _blushing…_muka Heechul sangat merah padam saat ini, mungkin dia menahan malu sangat. Dan aku? Aku hanya diam, dan juga saat ini jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku bingung, apakah aku harus jujur atau tidak?

"Hey, jawab aku donng Sungmin. Kau ini kenapa sih? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kyu ya?" Heechul sekarang menatapku dengan cemas, tiba-tiba aku takut akan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut Heechul. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan kalau aku ini menyukai Kyu! Aku menengguk ludahku, melonggarkan tenggorokan berusaha untuk terdengar tenang saat aku bicara…

"Ah, aniyo! Aku tidak menyukai Kyu, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat kokk." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun rasanya sangat sakit di sini, ya di hatiku.

"Benarkah? Kyaa, kau serius kan?" Heechul berseru, dia terlihat sangat senang. Apakah yang di pikiranku akan benar adanya? Aku takut sekali,

"Ne, aku menganggap Kyu sebagai sahabatku."

"Hyaaa, aku suka sama Kyu. Sungminnn maukah kamu bantu aku supaya bisa jadian sama Kyu?" Mwo? Benarkan yang aku pikirkan. Kalau Heechul menyukai Kyu! Dan dia memintaku agar bisa jadian dengan Kyu. _Nyutt._ Lagi-lagi perasaan ini, sakit….tapiii karena Heechul sahabatku, aku rela melakukan apapun.

"Tentu saja, Heechul. Aku kan sahabatmu, wuah kalian pasti akan sangat serasi looh." Setelah berhenti jalan cukup lama, akhirnya kita langsung berjalan lagi pulang sambil tetap berceloteh mengenai rencana untuk Kyu-Chul.

Karena permintaan Heechul tadi siang, aku sekarang ini tak bisa tidur. Rasanya, sakit sekali kalau aku hanya bisa membantu temanku tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan selama ini. Sementara Heechul, dia bisa dengan blak-blakan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Kyu padaku. _Tik tok tik tok tik tok_(suara jam dinding), sunyi sekali rasanyaaa..

Tanpa tersadar, air mataku mengalir deras. Tak bisa ku hentikan sama sekali, apalagi saat aku mengingat wajah Kyu dan Heechul yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatanku bersama Heechul dan Kyu. Maka itu, aku harus memendam perasaanku! Kau pasti bisa Lee Sungmin, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pria ganteng yang lain tanpa harus merusak persahabatan ini..

Setelah lama, aku menangis tersedu. Akhirnya aku tertidur lelap, apa ini? Aku bermimpi…

"_HEH, SUNGMIN. Kau menyukai Kyu kan? Kenapa kau tak jujur, aku benci kau. Pengkhianat, dasar pengkhianat! PLAK." Heechul menampar pipiku sambil memakiku terus. Sementara aku melihat wajah Kyu yang berada di samping Heechul. Wajahnya sangat kecewa, tapi kenapa?_

"_Aku juga sangat membencimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku itu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hubungan lebih untuk kita berdua. Lebih baik, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Kyu! Dia pergi setelah mengatakan itu semua? Nyut..lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit._

"_Kau lihat kan? Apa yang kau lakukan itu? Membuat Kyu marah besar, ah bukan hanya marah tapi juga membencimu. Intinya kau bukan lagi sahabatku dan Kyu. Pergi saja sana ke neraka, huh!" apa itu? Heechul juga pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sendirian, menangis terus-terusan melihat mereka tak lagi di sampingku._

"KYAAAAAA, ARRRGHHHHH_"_ aku terbangun…

"A-apa yang barusan itu? Apakah itu nyata? Kyuhyun, Heechul!" Rasanya aku hampir gila. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke kelilingku dan aku tak menemukan siapapun, ternyata aku berada di kamarku.

"Lega sekali! Ternyata yang barusan itu, hanya mimpi. Ta-tapi kenapa menyeramkan sekali siih!" aku langsung bangkit, hendak mencuci muka di wastafel. Aku memandangi diriku di cermin…

"Wae? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya sementara Heechul bisa! Aku benci diriku yang pengecut ini! Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa menjadikan cintaku menjadi nyata.." tanpa ku sadari, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Lagi-lagi hanya menangis yang bisa membuatku jauh lebih tenang. Setelah, hampir 10 menit aku terisak, aku mulai merasa lebih baik. Lalu bergegas mandi dan pergi ke sekolah..

*School*

Aku bingung, kenapa banyak murid-murid yang berbisik-bisik saat melihatku. Mulai dari di depan gerbang, koridor, lalu sekarang dalam kelas. Aku tak tahan, maka aku langsung lari ke toilet. Hya, Lee Sungmin kau itu cengeng sekali sih. Mereka semua berbisik saat melihatmu, dan sekarang kau mau menangis? Aku terus saja memaki diriku.

_Brukkk.._

"Eeh, Sungmin. Waeyo? Kajja, ikut aku." Heh? Kenapa bisa ketemu sama Kyu begini sih? Saat aku menangis lagiii..

"Kau mau kemana? Eh maksudnya mau bawa aku kemana?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, lagian untuk apa menjawab karena kami sampai di taman belakang tempat aku, Kyu dan Heechul biasa bermain-main juga mengobrol. Kami duduk di bangku taman,

"Cepat beritahu aku, kau kenapa?" Kyu menatapku dengan tatapan menuntut

"Ah, gwenchanaeyo. Aku hanya sedang bingung, kenapa semua orang menatapku aneh juga berbisik-bisik saat melihatku." Aku menunduk, tak bisa menatap wajah orang yang sangat ku kasihi ini..

"Hanya karena itu kau menangis? Sudahlah, biasa saja! Anggap saja mereka tak ada disini." Kyu merangkul pundakku, rasanya aku mau pingsan!

"Ah, ne. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Aku tersenyum tulus, dan bahagia bisa berbicara berdua sama Kyu. Yah kami memang sangat sering bicara berdua tapi kali ini berbeda, saat ini aku sedang suka sekali dengan Kyu. Ah ralat! Mencintai Kyu!

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke kelas. Habis ini pelajaran Olahraga." Kyu langsung pergi! Itu sih bukan mengajak tapi meninggalkanku,

"Hooeek," tiba-tiba saja aku mual, dan juga sangat pusing.. kenapa ya?

"Sudahlah, lanjut saja. Tapi wajahku pucat gak ya? Masa bisa tiba-tiba sih?" pabo! Kenapa ada yang seperti ini sih? Tiba-tiba sakit, dasar aneh aku ini. Sudah, paksakan sajalah. Hari ini kan mengambil nilai maraton.

Aku langsung pergi ke kelas, ganti baju Olahraga. Trus kumpul di lapangan, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku..

"Muka kamu pucat, Sungmin. Lebih baik ikut tesnya nanti saja, ini maraton loh. Pasti kau akan lelah sekali." Kyu mencemaskanku, tapi aku tidak peduli karena ini menyangkut nilaiku.

"Ah, gwenchanaeyo. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku langsung ke garis start, sementara kyu mengejar kelompok laki-laki yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Hey, Sungmin. Kita berlari bersama yaa sampai garis finish!" seru Heechul sambil merangkulku, tapi aku lepaskan rangkulannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengejar Kyu lalu berlari bersama sampai garis finish? Haha." Menggoda Heechul dengan perkataan seperti itu memang sangat menyakitkan, intinya aku harus memendam perasaanku sama Kyu dan harus merestui hubungan mereka!

"Hey kau ini apa-apaan siih, aku kan jadi malu..hehe" Aku lihat muka Heechul memerah karena perkataanku.

"Haha, sudah sana kejar dia. Kau pasti bisa! Hwating!" aku berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus, sambil menyemangati Heechul lalu dia membalas senyumanku dan pergi berlari mengejar Kyu. Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua jadian, satu sekolah akan kaget karena mereka begitu populer. Sangat beruntung sekali aku bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Ah, tak ku sangka sudah cukup jauh aku berlari. Tapi kenapa aku paling belakang? Aku lihat tak ada murid lain lagi yang berlari di samping atau di depanku. Aduuh, Lee Sungmin kau ini payah sekali siih! Tapi, aku merasa pusing sekali…_brukk. _

PLOP(suara mata dibuka). Aku melihat di sekelilingku, dan aku menemukan Kyu di sampingku.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih! Tadi sudah dibilang, tidak usah ikut maraton. Akhirnya kau pingsan kan!" lagi-lagi Kyu mencemaskanku, aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau ini berlebihan, aku hanya kelelahan karena semalam nonton dvd sampai malam. Hehe" aku berdusta pada Kyu, lagian mana mungkin aku akan berkata kalau aku itu menangis semalaman karena pernyataan Heechul.

"Kau serius? Tidak berbohong kan?" Kyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin kan aku membohongi kamu. Hehe." Semoga Kyu tidak tahu, semoga semoga..

"Hah! Kau itu memang berbeda sekali dengan Heechul. Kalau kau itu sangat payah, tidak seperti Heechul." Omo! Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku, langsung saja mengalir di pipiku saat Kyu membandingkanku dengan Heechul.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku memang payah.." aku menunduk, rasanya tak ingin Kyu melihat aku menangis..

"Hah, aku tak mungkin kan membiarkan kamu yang payah ini. Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu, Sungmin. Tapi, aku tak akan memaksamu." Kyu mengelap air mata di pipiku dengan ibu jari nya. Lalu tersenyum, kemudian memelukku. Rasanya hangat sekali,,,_ckrek_(pintu terbuka).

"Heechul!" aku refleks melepaskan pelukan Kyu, takut dia salah paham. Heechul langsung berjalan ke arahku lalu memelukku sebentar kemudian dilepas,

"Hyaa, Sungmin. Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih merasa sakit? Aku sangat khawatir, tadi saat kau pingsan, Kyu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari ke kamu trus dia langsung gendong kamu ke UKS." Heechul tersenyum, tapi kenapa ya saat aku melihat senyumnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah? Tapi aku juga merasa senang karena aku tahu Kyu yang membawaku ke UKS.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan kok, tenang saja. Mianhae, Heechul. Aku membuatmu khawatir, dan gomawo untuk kau Kyu sudah membawaku ke sini." Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua,

"Ah ya, Kyu aku ingin bilang sesuatu!" Heechul berkata sambil menatap Kyu serius, aku takut kalau-kalau….

"Aku suka sama kamu Kyu!" Heechuuuull, aku tidak menyangka! Omona..Heechul barusan bilang….

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban kok hehe, aku hanya mengatakannya. Mungkin kita bisa jadian! Walau tidak sekarang. Ah, aku pergi ya. Annyeong!" Heechul langsung pergi sementara aku dan Kyu berduaan di UKS. Kami berdiam diri selama hampir stengah jam, tampangku bengong sementara Kyu hanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku tak bisa membaca isi hatinya, tiba-tiba saja saat aku memandanginya dia menatap ke arahku. Lalu tersenyum,

"Kajja, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Ah, ne. Aku ambil tas ku dulu di kelas yaa." Aku bergegas ke kelas tapi di cegah Kyu,

"Aku sudah mengambilkan tas kamu, ini!" Kyu menyodorkan sebuah tas ransel berwarna pink,

"Gomawo, Kyu. Kajja kita pulang"

"Kajja" kami langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah bersama-sama tanpa Heechul. Selama di jalan aku terus memikirkan kejadian di UKS tadi. Aku tambah merasa kalau aku ini pengecut, bahkan sekarang Heechul sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyu. Sementara aku hanya terus-terus berdiam diri..

Sampai di rumah, aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya, lagi-lagi air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku itu Lee Sungmin, orang yang sangat cengeng. Sama sekali tak bisa mencoba untuk bisa berkata jujur sesuai keinginanku. Tapi, kalau aku jujur….aku takut Heechul membenciku dan mengatai aku pengkhianat seperti di mimpiku, lalu Kyu? Pasti dia juga akan benci aku!

"ARRGHHH, WAE? Aku ini lemah, cengeng, pengecut. Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa harus kau yang aku cintai? Aku mau orang lain saja yang ada disinii.." aku terus menangis, sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. Hatiku rasanya sakit! Stress…aku langsung bangkit berdiri hendak mencuci muka di wastafel.

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin!

"Ini dia, wajah aku saat patah hati. Sangat menjijikan, sama sekali tidak tegar sangat cengeng. Kajja! Lee Sungmin, kau harus bisa untuk melupakan perasaan cintamu pada Kyu. Masih ada namja ganteng lain yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Aku tersenyum tetap menatap lurus ke arah cermin, tapi percuma! Karena air mataku tetap mengalir, setelah terus-terusan terisak sampai hampir 1 jam. Lelah, maka aku putuskan untuk tidur.

*school*

Baru saja sampai di kelas, tiba-tiba Heechul mendatangiku. Sebenarnya aku masih belum mau bertemu dengannya, tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk tegar.

"Annyeong, Sungmin. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, cepat duduk." Aku menurutinya saja,

"Mwo?"

"Begini, aku ingin kita double date. Aku dengan Kyu dan kau dengan temanku, dia bilang kalau dia tertarik dengan kamu Sungmin! Mau yaaa? Kau ajak Kyu, yayaya?" Heechul mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena ini Heechul.

"Ne, nanti akan aku ajak Kyu." Lagi-lagi aku harus tersenyum, padahal aslinya aku sangat sedih. Tapi..hey Sungmin! Ingat kau mau untuk merestui Kyu-Chul hehe.

"Kyaaa, jeongmal gomawo Lee Sungmin. Kamu yang terbaik deeeh, hehe." Heechul mencubit pipiku sambil tersenyum bahagia, aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Sudahlah, yang penting sahabatmu bahagia!

Saat istirahat….

Aku langsung mencari-cari Kyuhyun, dan saat bertemu dengannya aku langsung mengatakan tentang 'double date' ajakan Heechul.

"Kyu, Heechul mengajak kita double date. Kau mau kan? Kita akan ke Wonder Land loooh, wahananya kan banyak sekali."

"Kau mau ikut?" eh? Kok malah tanya balik ke aku?

"Ne, aku mau ikut. Kalau kamu?" Aku berusaha tersenyum ceria sekuat mungkin aku harus bisa, lalu mengeluarkan _eye smile_ ku. Supaya Kyu yakin kalau aku mau ikut, walau sebenarnya tidak..

"Baiklah kalau kamu menginginkannya." Kyu langsung pergi meninggalkanku, aku tetap tersenyum sampai aku tak bisa tersenyum lagi saat dia sudah berlalu. Justru, air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, berharap tak ada air mata yang jatuh.

Selama di kelas, aku sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir apapun. Kecuali wajah Kyu tadi! Dia hanya berwajah datar, sepertinya dia tidak suka. Tapi aku tak tahu juga, mungkin saja dia sedang _badmood_. Bagaimana sih aku ini? Selalu saja membuat orang yang aku cintai seperti itu, kenapa sih aku harus suka sama sahabatku sendiri? Hanya itu saja pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di benakku!

_Treettt…..treeett….._(anggap bunyi bel sekolah)

Ah, akhirnya pulang juga. Aku langsung ke gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa akan pulang bersama dengan Kyu juga Heechul.

"Eh, Heechul. Mana Kyu?" aku hanya melihat Heechul sendirian di depan gerbang,

"Katanya ada rapat untuk kegiatan ekskul atletik. Kajja, kita pulang berdua!"

"Ne, baiklah." Aku menunduk sesaat, aku yakin Kyu kesal kalau lihat aku. Tak tahu kenapa aku merasa tak enak hati dengan Kyu.

Selama di perjalanan, aku hanya diam. Tidak begitu mendengarkan celotehan Heechul, sampai akhirnya mungkin dia kesal denganku.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa Sungmin? Kok diam saja?" Heechul berhenti lalu menatap mataku,

"Gwenchanaeyo, aku hanya sedang bingung mau pakai baju apa saat double date nanti." Lagi-lagi aku berdusta! Aku ini si pendusta ya! Juga sangat cengeng,

"Halah, kamu punya banyak baju yang bagus-bagus Sungmin! Dasar aneh ahahha. Kajja, jalan lagi." Bukannya jalan Heechul malah berlari, lalu meledekku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku langsung berlari mengejar Heechul. Haha~semoga aku akan terus begini! Berbahagia dengan sahabatku~

Hari ini adalah saatnya _double date_, kami langsung bertemu di Wonder Land. Saat sampai aku sudah melihat Kyu, Heechul, dan…

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Choi Siwon-imnida, bangapseumnida~" woah! Semangat sekali dia-_-

"Na-naeun Sungmin-imnida. Nado bangapseumnida~"

"Aku sudah tahu kok hhehe. Kajja, kita main wahana." Siwon langsung menarik tanganku tapi ku lepas, sementara Heechul berbisik ''Dia memang orang yang sangat bersemangat, kau pasti bisa cocok dengannya'' aku balas senyum padanya, lalu melirik ke arah Kyu.

"Kalau Kyu mau naik wahan apa?" Aku meliriknya sambil tersenyum tapi dia malah jalan dengan muka kesal dan mengabaikanku. Omo! Air mataku~ sudah memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Aku menahannya sampai akhirnya saat ini aku dan Siwon ke wahana Rumah Hantu.

Saat masuk, kita berdua sudah di suguhi suara-suara seram..

"Hah, kalau hanya seperti ini sih aku tak takut. Haha, biasa saja. Kalau begini sih mana bisa menakut-nakut orang ya gak, Sungmin?" Aku mengabaikan perkataan Siwon, aku tak tahan menahan air mataku. Maka ku putuskan untuk berpisah arah,

"Ah, Siwon. Aku keluar duluan ya. Annyeong" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hey, Sungmin jangan tinggalkan akuuu!" sebelumnya aku dengar Siwon teriak ketakutan seperti itu!

Aku tadi belok kiri terus lurus, dan sekarang aku tak tahu ada di bagian mana di rumah hantu ini! _Hihihihi~_ eh suara apa itu? Saat aku menghadap belakang, aku melihat hantu wanita berwajah sangat seram!

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" kaki ku lemas, aku terduduk di pojokan tembok. Aku teriak-teriak mendengar suara-suara hantu yang sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku. _Trilililing…_hapeku!

"Ah, itu Kyu! Annyeong" langsung aku angkat saat melihat nama Kyu tertera di layar ponsel

"Kamu ada dimana Sungmin? Terpisah dari Siwon ya?" Aduh, aku jawab apa ya?

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja kok." Lagi-lagi aku berdusta! Ya ampun, apakah seseorang yang patah hati selalu berdusta? Yang benar saja! Aku refleks teriak! Saat melihat ada hantu bohongan yang lewat!

"Sekarang kau ada di bagian mana?"

"Aku di dekat kayak kuburan gitu." Saat aku mengatakannya, selang 5 menit _tep..tep..(suara langkah sepatu)_

"KYAAAAA"

"Kau ini, jangan teriak di telingaku." _Klik _telepon di putus, Kyu langsung menarik tanganku. Lalu memelukku beberapa saat. Sangat hangat~lalu dia mengucapkan mianhae karena telah mengabaikanku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin tanya Sungmin." Kyu merangkum wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, seakan menahanku pergi.

"Mwo?"

"Kita adalah sahabat bukan? Aku ingin kejujuran diantara kita, kau pasti menyimpan sesuatu. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin, kalau…."

"KYAAAAAAA, kenapa Sungmin meninggalkan akuu!" aduh! Siwon kenapa mengganggu sih! Dia tiba-tiba datang terus langsung memeluk Kyu, tentu saja Kyu tadi refleks melepas tangannya yang sedang memegang wajahku! Menyebalkan sekali sih!

"Kajja, kita keluar." Sepertinya Kyu agak kesal sama Siwon, aku juga siih. Heh! Dasar orang aneh, menganggu acara aku-Kyu.

"Hey, kalian itu kemana saja? Aku beli minuman dulu ya." Saat melihat kita, Heechul langsung berdiri dan berniat beli minuman.

"Aku saja yang beli, kalian tunggu disini." Aku langsung pergi beli minuman.

Aku hendak berjalan ke arah toko minuman, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku lalu…_CUP_

Siwon menciumku, apa ini?

"Siwon kau ini apa-apaan sih? A-aku…." Aku tak bisa berbicara apalagi saat aku melihat, ada Kyu di sampingku…

"A-aku…hem Heechul bilang tak usah beli minuman. Lebih baik langsung pulang, karena appanya jatuh sakit." Aku benci sama lelaki satu ini! Siwon itu spesies mana sih? Bisa-bisanya menciumku sembarangan, lalu Kyu? Dia langsung pergi, aku sempat lihat wajahnya. Tak bisa dijelaskan arti ekspresi wajahnya, aku langsung berlari ke tempat Heechul sama Siwon.

Saat kami pulang, di perjalanan sama sekali tak ada yang bersuara apalagi Kyu. Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku ini sangat pabo? Sampai akhirnya di rumah, aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu….

*esok-esoknya*

Sudah hampir 1 minggu aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Kyu, entah mengapa dia menghindariku~_apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

**^To be continued^**

**Aduh aku ini payah! Belom selesai dengan Weird Love dan Misunderstanding! Udah bikin FF baru aja. Mianhae. Ini FF aku usahain Cuma 2 chap deehh!** **Jangan lupa…****REVIEW****! Annyeong! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Aku itu parah/payah yaaaa, FF aku yang 2 belom di selesein ada FF baru!**

**Oh ya, about this FF :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**Gaje/abal/berusaha untuk menjadikan FF ini mellow~**

**Cocok di baca untuk orang-orang yang lagi galau antara temen atau pacar!**

**Oh iya lagi-lagi di sini couplenya itu-itu aja hehe v-_-v**

**Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita hidup temenku juga sebuah cerita komik~ tapi gak di copy kookk! Murni made in Choi Hee Jung seperti yang lalu2 (ceileh).**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa #PLAK**

**Aku menerima saran dan kesan yang baik-baik aja deh yaaaaa**

**Aku berusaha agar FF ini cuma 2 chap, yah chapnya sih bakal berlanjur kalo reviewnya banyak hehehe #PLAAK. Eh gataunya kelanjutannn!**

**Ayo donggg di goyaang! Eh maksudnya dibaca! Happy Reading dan R&R!**

**Cast (Friendship or relationship?) :**

**- Kyuhyun as Kyu/Kyuhyun/Cho Kyuhyun(blabla) (Namja)**

**- Heechul as Heechul (Yeoja)**

**- Sungmin as Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**- Siwon as Siwon (Namja)**

***esok-esoknya***

**Sudah hampir 1 minggu aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Kyu, entah mengapa dia menghindariku~**_**apa yang harus ku lakukan?**_

**Sungmin's POV(always/maybe)**

Sampai hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyu, aku sudah mempersiapkan kado special untuknya. Yaitu boneka salah satu tokoh game kesukaannya, ini aku jahit Aku sudah membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna biru dan mengikatnya dengan pita. Tidak berlebihan, karena ini untuk orang yang aku cintai.

"Sungmin!" saat aku berbalik, ternyata itu adalah…Heechul. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tak mau kalau sampai Heechul tahu kado yang telah aku siapkan baik-baik untuk Kyu di lihatnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sungmin?" Aku hanya tersenyum dan terus menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhku.

"Anniyo, ah ya kita pulang sekarang?" tiba-tiba Heechul diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku, lalu

"Hyaaa, akhirnya aku dapatkan. Apa ini apa?" OMO! Heechul mengambil kado untuk Kyu dari tanganku….

"Ini? kado? Untuk siapa? Hm…untukkk KYUHYUN ya?" Aigo! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Kenapa aku jadi takut begini sih? Padahal aku harus berani, tapi lidahku kelu.

"A-aniyo. Bukan untuk dia, hum…" ya, seperti biasa aku ini pengecut. Tak bisa bilang yang sejujurnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu untuk siapa?" Heechul tersenyum padaku,aku merasa ada firasat…buruk

"Hm, aku-aku tidak tahu. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa koook, hehe." Aku berdusta lagi, sungguh pabo! Benar-benar mahluk yang diciptakan paling pabo sedunia!

"Hah! Kalau begitu untukku saja yaa? Bagaimana? Boleh yaaa Sungmiiin?" Heechul memintanya sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Aigo, bagaimana ini? Aku menarik napas lalu menghembuskannnya lagi dan,

"Baiklah." Aku menunduk, tak tahan melihat kado yang susah payah ku buat. Ternyata tak akan sampai ke tangan Kyuhyun lewat aku.

"Hyaaa, gomawo Minnie. Kajja, pulang! Aku tak sabar memberikannya pada Kyuhyun." Heechul menarikku pulang sambil tersenyum bahagia, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. _Nyut.._ Tuhan, lagi-lagi hatiku sakit. Mungkin nanti akan ada kejadian yang lebih sakit lagi,

"Hey, kalian ini kenapa tidak pernah bisa cepat sedikit?" Kyu selalu saja kesal kalau menunggu kami di gerbang, aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Heechul? Dia diam saja, aku bingung…

"Kajja, kita ke rumahku. Hari ini kan ulang tahunku, jadi kita rayakan." Hanya hari ini aku bisa mendengar kekesal Kyu tadi, besok-besok aku tak tahu..

"Kajja,"

Selama perjalanan pulang aku lihat Heechul diam saja tak bersuara sama sekali, dan kado Kyu…dia taruh di tas tentengannya. Aku kesal, sedih marah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ini pengecut, tak seperti Heechul dia sangat berani menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Saat sampai dirumah Kyu,

"Kau ini kenapa, Heechul? Diam saja dari tadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu heh?" tanya Kyu dengan tatapan yang tajam, sementara aku hanya diam saja. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini, level pengecutku bertambah.

"Gwenchanaeyo, aku makan kuenya yaa." Jawab Heechul, sepertinya dia mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan kue. Jujur aku agak bosan di sini, suasana persahabatan aku dengan mereka tak se akrab dulu.

"Hn, aku permisi ke toilet ya." Aku bangkit berdiri bergegas ke toilet. Dan ketika di toilet, aku hanya diam saja memandangi cermin. Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja, aku tiba-tiba ingat kado untuk Kyu yang aku buat dengan susah payah ternyata tidak bisa aku berikan. Menyedihkan sekali hidup sebagai Lee Sungmin, tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Hah, sudah hampir 15 menit aku berada disini dan terus terisak. Sampai akhirnya aku cuci muka, dan berusaha untuk keliatan normal saat di depan mereka. Tetapii…..saat aku ke ruang tamu,

Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang….berciuman panas, rasanya air mataku akan tumpah begitu saja. Dan aku juga melihat kado untuk Kyu sedang mereka berdua pegang. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku, karena tak tahan melihat ini semua aku putuskan untuk segera pulang. Mengambil tasku lalu,

"Appa menelepon menyuruh pulang, jadi aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!" aku langsung berbalik pergi, tetapi mereka? Tak memperdulikanku sama sekali.

Karena tak tahan untuk pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, kuputuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi. Saat di dalam taksi, aku tak tahan untuk menahan air mataku. Aku Lee Sungmin untuk ke berapa kalinya menangis, tak terhitung karena aku ini cengeng dan pengecut! Aku benci diriku yang seperti itu, aku benci sangat benci! Aku ingin seperti Heechul, tapi kenapa tak bisa….._ckiiiiittt_. Tiba-tiba taksinya ngerem mendadak, aku kaget.

"Nona, mianhae. Aku bukannya mau mengagetkan, tapi kenapa menangis?" tanya sopir taksi ini padaku, kelihatannya dia berumur sama sepertiku. Dia juga tampan, dan sorotan matanya itu…cemas!

"Ah Ne, gwenchanaeyo. Aku hanya sedang sedih, bisakah kau jalan lagi?" aku menghapus air mataku, entah kenapa aku merasa sopir taksi ini adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Baiklah, Nona. Tapi kau bisa bercerita padaku kok, kalau kau mau? Aku tebak umurmu pasti sama denganku! Aku berumur 17 tahun loh." Heh? Entah kenapa sopir taksi ini sangat lucu menurutku, jadi tangisanku langsung berubah dengan tawa.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja kau. Sudah pede, ternyata salah. Aku ini berumur 16 tahun." Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa, menurutku dia ini cukup lucu. Setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi,

"Hanya beda 1 tahun, mungkin tebakan aku memang salah. Tapi aku bisa menebak lagi apa yang kau rasakan!" saat sopir yang satu ini bicara tentang perasaan, aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Berubah murung!

"Jangan bahas tentang yang tadi, tolong berhenti!" Aku sedikit marah dengannya, tapi tak tahu kenapa dia membuatku sedikit lega tadi..

"Loh nona marah ya? Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud." Taksi berhenti aku turun, lalu pindah tempat duduk di depan. Di samping sopir ini,

"Kajja jalan lagi!" aku tersenyum kali ini, dan dia juga membalas senyumanku. Huaa entah kenapa dia ini sangat manis, juga tampan. Aku-aku suka senyumannya, hehe.

"Aku Lee Donghae, panggil saja aku Donghae atau Hae. Terserah nona maunya panggil aku apa. Bangapseumnida!" heh? Dia barusan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, bagiku dia orang asing. Tapi entah kenapa aku mau membalas perkenalan dirinya…

"Aku Lee Sungmin, panggil saja aku Sungmin. Nado bangapseumnida!"

"Tidak menyangka aku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja yang adalah penumpangku. Hehe, aku ini jarang mengizinkan para penumpang yeoja untuk berkenalan denganku loohh~" kok dia tipe-tipe namja yang kepedean ya?

"Kau itu pede sekali sih! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu dengan tampang bangga? Aneh sekali, seharusnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Kalau aku tahu bahwa kau itu seorang supir taksi yang pede." Aku memonyongkan bibirku, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa kalau dia itu asik untuk dijadikan seorang teman.

"Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kita mungkin hanya akan bertemu setelah kau sampai ke tempat yang kau tuju. Dan kauuu…sudah sampai nona Sungmin, silahkan turun. Ah jangan lupa argonya ya," aku hanya menyengir, lalu turun saat sampai tepat di depan rumah. Aku membayar argo beserta tip untuk Donghae karena telah membuatku tertawa tadi.

"Gomawo, Hae-oppa." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan tersenyum,

"Cheonmanaeyo, Minnie." Ucapnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menancapkan gas, aku menatap taksinya sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi. Baru setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam rumahku,

"Sungmin, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Eomma dan appa ingin beritahu kalau nanti malam kami akan pergi ke Busan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Jadi baik-baiklah dirumah, eomma janji untuk pasang trampoline. Agar kau bisa memainkannya lagi," hah, baru sampai sudah diberi tahu hal menyebalkan kalau aku harus sendirian dirumah.

"Ne, eomma. Aku ke atas ya," aku langsung pergi ke kamarku di atas,

Selama dikamar, aku hanya berdiam diri di kasur. Aku setengah berbaring, bersandar di kasur sambil memeluk lutut. Lagi-lagi air mataku mulai mengalir, aku ingat kejadian tadi. Tunggu saat menangis tiba-tiba aku tersentak karena mengingat ucapan si sopir taksi yang bernama, Donghae. Dia memanggilku? 'Minnie'? padahal yang memanggilku seperti itu hanya sahabatku, ah bahkan mungkin hanya Heechul. Apa dia mengenalku? Tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya, cuma aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan si sopir tadi. Umurnya hanya beda 1 tahun denganku,

"Sudahlah, hanya kebetulan belaka. Mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan dia untukku tadi, hanya untuk menghiburku sebentar. Paling tidak aku bisa tersenyum walau sesaat," aku beranjak ke toilet, mencuci wajahku. Lalu segera tidur, dan terbawa ke dalam mimpi….

"_Lee Sungmin! Kau itu pabo sekali ya, kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti in?" PLAK..aku memegang pipiku yang di tampar Heechul, dia memakiku lalu menampar pipiku dan berlalu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku,_

"_Sungmin? Kau tahu kalau Heechul mencintai Kyu, tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan perbuatan kejam pada Kyu. Padahal kau juga mencintainya kan?" aku berbalik dan mendapati si sopir taksi tadi yang sedang berbicara aneh padaku. Maksudnya berbicara aneh, adalah sebuah pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti._

"_Dan juga, kau tahu kan kalau aku….." ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba Kyu menghampiriku dengan wajah marah!_

"_KAU! LEE SUNGMIN, akusangat membencimu. Kau itu pengecut! Kau itu sangat pengecut!" pengecut? Pengecut katanya? Tes..tes…tes… air mataku mulai mengalir,_

"_Aa…kau juga sangat CENGENG! Dasar PENGECUT yang CENGENG! Aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak akan mau menganggapmu sebagai sahabat lagi!" bruk..Kyuhyun menubruk tubuhku hingga terjatuh lalu pergi begitu saja. Sementara si sopir taksi bernama Donghae itu? Tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, justru sekarang dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sendirian! Sendirian….._

"KYAAAAA! ARGHHHHHHHHH" aku langsung terbangun dan berteriak sekencang mungkin, baru tersadar. Untung saja eomma dan appa sudah pergi, jadi tak akan ada yang terganggu.

Karena bermimpi aneh untuk ke-2 kalinya, aku langsung beranjak ke toilet. Mencuci wajahku, lalu menatap cermin.

"Tadi…di mimpi, Kyuhyun bilang kalau aku itu pengecut kan? Juga sangat cengeng kan?" aku menunduk, malu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun walaupun itu hanya di mimpi. Tapi sangat terasa di hatiku, _nyut.._lagi-lagi hatiku ini ngilu sangat sakit. Belum lagi aku sekarang teringat kejadian ciuman Kyu-Chul tadi di ruang tamu,

"ARRGGGGHHHHH" _PRANG…_dengan emosi meledak-ledak, tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan menonjok cermin di kamar mandiku. Saat ini aku melihat, cairan merah mengalir dari tanganku. Darahku mengalir deras, tapi aku tak peduli. Walaupun memang rasanya sangat sakit juga perih, tetapi lebih sakit lagi hatiku saat ini. Bersahabat dengan 2 orang yang sangat hebat, lalu aku mencintai seorang namja yang adalah sahabatku. Juga saat ini namja itu seperti sudah menolakku mentah-mentah dan lebih menerima seorang Kim Heechul, yang seperti diketahui juga adalah sahabatku.

"Menyedihkan bukan? Menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang pengecut dan cengeng ini?" aku menangis lagi, terisak dan memandangi diriku di cermin yang sudah hancur. Sama seperti hatiku…..

"Haruskah aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka? Aku tak ingin mengganggu, aku hanya ingin bisa mencintai namja lain." Semakin dalam isakan tangisku, juga semakin dalam luka yang ada di hatiku. Aku terus menatapi diriku di cermin yang sudah aku hancurkan tadi dengan kepalan tanganku.

"Aku memang seorang yeoja, yang lemah di depanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi sekarang menjadi kuat karena cintaku. Tunggu! Kuat kataku? Yang benar saja kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku ini kuat? Pabo!" aku menghapus kasar air mata di pipiku, tetap memandang lurus ke arah cermin. Wajahku tak terlihat jelas karena cermin ini sudah ku rusakan tadi. Pecah…ya cerminnya pecah,

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bisakah? Aku hanya ingin dia, tak ingin yang lain. Aku mulai mencintainya, dan cinta itu sekarang telah bertumbuh. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar mencintai, Kyuhyun. Hiks.." air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Sudahlah, aku pikir tak ada gunanya memikirkan seseorang yang benar-benar tak menyadariku. Aku langsung mencuci wajahku, dan bergegas mandi lalu ke sekolah.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lemas, dan berjalan di koridor juga dengan langkah yang gontai. Aku tidak menatap lurus ke depan, tetapi menunduk. _Brukk.._aku menabrak seseorang, dan aku melihat buku-buku berserakan,

"Ah, mianhae. Ini aku bantu bereskan," aku mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan dan memberikan kepada….

"OMO! Kau kan yang kemarin, annyeong. Kok bisa ketemu ya? Hehe." Cengir ramah seorang namja yang kemarin aku taiki taksinya, si sopir taksi itu!

"Donghae-ah? Kok bisa ketemu? Kau ngapain ke sini?" aku bertanya seraya menyerah buku terakhir yang jatuh tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku bersekolah disini hehe. Ah ya, aku kembalikan buku-buku ini dulu ya ke perpustakaan! Hm, bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti kita ketemu di taman belakang sekolah? Annyeong!" eh? Belum mendengar jawabanku, dia main pergi saja. Tapi, tak apalah. Aku senang juga bisa tahu karena dia sekolah disini. Heh! Tapi rasanya aku baru pernah melihatnya sekali ini, di sekolah?

"Minnieeee." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, saat memasuki kelas. Dan berjalan ketempat duduk, tiba-tiba Heechul memanggilku.

"Waeyo?" aku duduk di kursiku, hatiku berdesir saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba pulang tanpa pamit dulu? Aku dan Kyu sangat kaget loh." Benar kan! Aku bilang apa, dia tidak..maksudku mereka tidak memperhatikan kepulanganku.

"Aku sudah pamit, tapi sepertinya kalian sedang asyik jadi pantas saja kalau kalian tak mendengar." Aku tidak sudi menatap Heechul, entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat marah. Jadi aku menunduk saja, atau menatap ke arah lain.

"Hehehehe. Tunggu! Aigo! Jangan-jangan kau melihat kami…." Heechul terdiam dan kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, sambil menatapnya dengan aura dingin yang lumayan kental.

"Berciuman, heh?" senyum sinisku mengembang, tak tahu kenapa aku jadi bersikap seperti ini!

"OMO! Kau beneran melihat kami? Aigoo, aku malu sekali Sungminniee." Ya tentu saja kau malu, lihat saja Kim Heechul wajahmu sekarang sangat merah.

"Ne, dan Bagaimana dengan….." ucapanku terpotong saat melihat kehadiran Kyu sambil menempelkan sebuah kaleng soda di pipi Heechul.

"Ihhhh, Kyu. Dingin tahu!" Oh Tuhan, aku yakin sebentar lagi emosiku naik. Heechul saat ini sedang memukul-mukul lengan Heechul dengan genit.

"Hahaha, lihat saja Heechul. Wajahmu itu sangat lucu!" Kyuhyun mencubit ujung hidung Heechul, God! Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi tak bisa karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi,

"Ah Heechul aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, annyeong!" Kyu pamit pada HEECHUL! Tidak bilang padaku, sama sekali aku tak dianggap.

Benar saja, karena kejadian menyakitkan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya tadi. Aku sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi belajar! Aku hanya menunggu bel istirahatberbunyi, entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengan Donghae.

Lalalalala~ Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, langsung saja dengan secepat kilat aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan membawa bekal buatanku.

Ternyata, disitu sudah ada Donghae sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri dia.

"Annyeong!" sapaku sambil tersenyum dan Donghae langsung memindahkan padangannya dari buku ke aku.

"Nado annyeong!" sapanya kembali, lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka membaca buku ya, Hae-ah?" aku menatapnya ke arahnya, yang saat ini masih fokus terhadap buku bacaannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba menutup bukunya lalu menatap aku,

"Menyidirku? Atau memang ingin tahu?" aku tak mengerti maksud ucapan namja ini jadi aku tersenyum saja.

"Kau sudah makan? Ini aku ada bekal, tadi aku buat Japchae. Kau mau?" Aku membuka kotak bekalku, dan menyodorkannya pada Donghae berharap dia mau mencoba Japchae buatanku.

"Aku diajari eomma untuk membuat ini, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi juri utamanya hehe." Dia menatap kotak bekalku, agak lama sampai aku sedikit kesal.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau, aku makan saja. Happ, nyam nyam." Aku menyuap satu sendok besar Japchae. Dan tiba-tiba saat aku menikmati bekalku, Donghae merebutnya.

"Ini milikku, Minnie. Kau ingin aku menjadi juri utama, tapi kenapa malah memakannya sendiri. Tak boleh! Hap, nyam nyam." Donghae langsung melahap Japchaeku dengan sangat lahap,

"Kau….lapar atau suka?" aku menunggu jawabannya, aku takut kalau masakanku tak enak. Tapi, ekspresi makannya. Mungkin…enak!

"Aku lapar…"

"Heh? Jadi kau lapar ya? Aku kira kau menyukainya." Aku langsung menunduk lesu, padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mau untuk mencoba resep makanan eomma.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Minnie. Menurutku, ini sangat enak kok. Dan tentu saja aku menyukainya! Hap, nyam nyam." Donghae menyuap lagi Japchaenya, aku jadi ingin. Hey itu kan bekal ku kenapa jadi dia yang menghabiskannya?

"Aku juga mau makan, Hae-ah! Berikan!" aku merebut sendok yang sedang diambil alih oleh Donghae!

"Tidak mau! Enak saja, tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencicipinya. Jadi kau diam saja!" aku tetap merebutnya, eh dia malah bercanda. Mengambil sayuran yang ada di Japchae lalu menempelkan dipipiku.

"HEY! Aigooo, nanti kotor." Aku mengambil tissue di saku seragamku lalu mengelap pipiku, dan membalas perbuatan Donghae!

"Dasar, Minnie. Kau gila! Jangan membuang sayurannya di seragamku, kau ini tak sopan ya terhadap seniormu." Aku terus melemparinya dengan sayuran, sementara dia mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"Mana peduli aku, hehe. Senior pabo sepertimu, heh?" aku menjulurkan lidahku, mengejeknya tentu saja. Aku merasa sangat senang, dan…sangat nyaman dipanggil Minnie oleh Donghae! Sekarang kita kejar-kejaran,

"Kemari kau, Minnie! Dasar, pabo!" kita terus bercanda sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan tampang cemberut dan kecewa aku menutup kotak bekalku dan membersihkan seragamku.

"Untung habis ini pelajaran olahraga jadi aku bisa ganti seragam hehe. Aku ke kelas ya? Annyeong." Saat aku berbalik tiba-tiba Donghae menarik lenganku,

"Nanti kita pulang bareng, mau kan?" tawar Donghae sambil terus tersenyum bahagia. Aku sangat suka senyumannya!

"Ah, tidak tahu. Aku biasa pulang bersama sahabatku." Tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan kertas,

"Itu nomor ponselku, nanti hubungi aku kalau kita bisa pulang bersama. Aku balik ke kelas ya? Annyeong." Heh? Dia main pergi, selalu saja. Aku sangat senang, sekarang aku punya nomor ponsel Donghae. Sepertinya, aku akan punya oppa! Hehehe, dengan rasa bahagia aku kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Tanpa aku sadari ada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di koridor dekat taman belakang sekolah,

"_apa hubungan kalian berdua, heh?" ucap namja itu sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, terlihat amarah yang meledak-ledak._

**^To Be Continued^**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2nya. Oh ya, Jeongmal mianhae, chingudeul. Aku jadinya ngebuat lebih dari 2 chap nih kayaknya! Aku ngelanggar janjiku yang bilang kalau ini hanya akan 2 chap. Tapi kalau readers marah, aku gak lanjut deeh. Yah, paling gak ada yang REVIEW yaaa, readers! Aku menunggu saran, kritik, dan request yang baik-baik dari para, readers yang baik hati nan keren :D *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Aku melanjutkan CHAP 3nya nihh, btw udah pada baca FF baruku? #PLAK**

**Oh ya, about this FF :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**Gaje/abal/berusaha untuk menjadikan FF ini mellow~**

**Cocok di baca untuk orang-orang yang lagi galau antara temen atau pacar!**

**Oh iya lagi-lagi di sini couplenya itu-itu aja hehe v-_-v**

**Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita hidup temenku juga sebuah cerita komik~ tapi gak di copy kookk! Murni made in Choi Hee Jung seperti yang lalu2 (ceileh).**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa #PLAK**

**Aku menerima saran dan kesan yang baik-baik aja deh yaaaaa**

**FFnya jadi kelanjutan Chapnya nihh hehe, jeongmal mianhae readers *hugs**

**Ayo donggg di goyaang! Eh maksudnya dibaca! Happy Reading dan R&R!**

**Summary:**

**Persahabatan Kyu, Sungmin, Heechul semakin menjauh. Di sisi lain, seperti takdir dari Tuhan. Donghae datang, dan Sungmin menganggapnya sebagai oppa. Di saat Sungmin asyik dengan Hae, Kyu datang menemuinya.**

**Cast (Friendship or relationship?) :**

**- Kyuhyun as Kyu/Kyuhyun/Cho Kyuhyun(blabla) (Namja)**

**- Heechul as Heechul (Yeoja)**

**- Sungmin as Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**- Siwon as Siwon (Namja)**

_**Before….**_

"_**apa hubungan kalian berdua, heh?" ucap namja itu sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, terlihat amarah yang meledak-ledak.**_

**Sungmin's POV**

Hari ini aku senang sekali, rasanya tidak ingin cepat berlalu waktu istirahat tadi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, selama ini air mataku selalu mengalir di pipiku. Tapi saat ini justru senyumanlah yang berkembang di wajahku, sampai saat bel tiba.

"Minnieee, palli! Kau ini lama sekali, nanti Kyu marah loh." Seru Heechul membuyarkan pikiranku, dan senyum yang ada di wajahku langsung sirna ketika aku ingat kalau aku belum memberitahu Kyu dan Heechul kalau aku akan pulang bersama Hae.

"Uhm, mianhae Heechul. Se-sebenarnya, aku akan pulang bersama seseorang. Ja-ja…" belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba Heechul langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Yang benar? Kau serius kan? Gomawo Minnie, dengan begitu aku akan berduaan dengan Kyu. Annyeong!" _nyut…_omo! Hatiku sakit saat mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan, dia langsung memotong ucapanku dan bicara seperti itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, kau lama sekali." Mwo? Ada yang bicara denganku? Saat aku berbalik, sudah tampak seorang namja tampan yang merupakan seniorku.

"Ah, mianhae. Kalau begitu, kajja. Kita pulang," ajakku, lalu kami pulang bersama. Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi, sepertinya aku lapar… Tadi yang makan bekal buatanku kan si Hae. Jadi aku sama sekali belum makan,

"Uhmm. Kajja, kita makan dulu ya? Sepertinya aku lapar, kau juga kan?" heh? Baru saja aku berpikir tentang kelaparan yang sedang mendera perutku, eh Donghae langsung mengajakku makan. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran ya? Ah tak tahu!

"Aku traktir deh, kebetulan kemarin ada penumpang yang baik hati. Dia memberikanku tip yang jumlahnya lumayan, kajja!" Aku menautkan alisku sambil menatapnya bingung,

"Kajja, Minnie PABO. Kau mau makan tidak? Kalau begitu kau pulang sendiri, aku sih mau makan. Annyeong!" MWO? Dia langsung ngeloyor meninggalkanku, jujur aku lapar…. Jadi aku terpaksa mengejarnya dengan susah payah agar di traktir hehe.

"Tunggu aku, Hae-oppaaaa." Aku terus berlari mengejarnya, saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Refleks aku mengenggam tangannya, dan..

"Kau memanggilku oppa? Haha, bagus. Berarti kau masih sopan sedikit. Dan lepaskan tanganku, Minnie. Aku bukan anak kecil!" dia langsung melepas tanganku dan tersenyum menggodaku.

"Diam kau." Aku _blushing_, lalu menggembungkan pipiku pertanda kalau aku malu.

"Heh! Palli, jangan diam disitu. Aku sudah sangat lapar," aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapatkan sosok Donghae sudah berada jauh didepan, lagi-lagi aku harus mengejarnya!

Aku terus mengejar Donghae sambil meneriaki dia untuk berhenti sebentar. Tetapi, Donghae malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejekku.

"Dasar Siput, kau itu lama sekali. Bweeee…" Heh! Kurang ajar sekali, aku menangkapnya. Lalu saat sudah disampingnya, aku mencubit hidungnya keras sekali sampai merah.

"Hey! Kau itu yeoja tapi kuat sekali seperti _superman_! Haha, kajja masuk!" tiba-tiba saat kami bercanda, Donghae menarik tanganku memasuki sebuah restoran yang….tidak mewah memang tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan berada di sini bersama Donghae.

Saat kami masuk, Donghae yang sepertinya sudah sering kesini langsung menarikku duduk di salah satu kursi yang dia bilang adalah tempat duduk favoritnya yaitu di kursi paling pojok kanan dekat jendela mengarah keluar dan menampakkan pemandangan disini, juga di dekat lampu dengan cahaya yang temaram.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Donghae padaku saat sang pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Sama denganmu." Jawaban simple yang selalu aku pilih jika sedang berdua dengan seseorang. Donghae menatapku bingung lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hey apa yang kau tertawakan? Apakah aku kelihatan lucu dihadapanmu, heh?" aku menatapnya kesal sementara Donghae yang sepertinya tahu kalau aku marah dia langsung diam dan berkata pada sang pelayan,

"Pesan Galbi, Jajangmyeon, Bori cha." Sang pelayan mencatatnya dan tersenyum mengatakan,

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan." Dan berlalu, sementara aku yang sudah berusaha menahan lapar mati-matian ini terus menghirup udara berharap udara bisa menggantikan makanan. Donghae yang melihat kelakuanku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahaha, Minnie kau ini konyol sekali. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang kelaparan saat ini, tapi jangan kau pikir udara bisa menggantikan makanan." Tuh kan! Donghae pasti bisa membaca pikiran, pasti!

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Kau….kau itu selain menjadi sopir taksi, kau…kau menjadi peramal juga ya?" bukannya menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku, Donghae malahan tertawa keras sekali. Untung saja restoran ini sedang sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang merasa terganggu. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal!

"Kau marah yaa? Dasar manja! Hahaha." Aku yang semakin kesal, langsung saja mencubit perut Donghae. Untung saja kami duduk tidak berhadapan tetapi berdampingan, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa mencubit dan memukulnya.

"Aww, appo Minnie Pabo." Donghae yang kesakitan seakan tak mau mengalah dia membalas menyubit pipiku gemas.

"Diam, kau lihat pelayan yang seksi itu akan datang ke sini. Dia membawa makanan, supaya perutmu itu bisa terisi." Lagi-lagi nada suara Donghae selalu menggodaku, aku rasa kalau dia memang didatangkan Tuhan untukku.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan menikmati. Permisi.." ucap si pelayan menaruh makanan dan minuman kami terus berlalu.

"Hap nyam nyam, enak sekali bukan?" tanya Donghae padaku yang langsung melahap Galbi dan Jajangmyeon nya. Sementara aku terus menyesap Bori Cha ku, baru memakan makananku.

"Uhm, ne enak sekali. Hap nyam nyam," memang benar enak sekali, aku terus melahapnya. Hm mungkin karena aku lapar jadi terasa enak sekali, tapi..tidak tidak! Ini memang enak. Aku dan Donghae terus memakan makanan ini dengan lahap tanpa saling ngobrol lagi, sampai makanan itu habis dan kami meminum Bori Cha sampai habis.

"Haahhh, kenyang dan ini sangat enak! Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada restoran seenak ini Hae-oppa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku yang terasa kembung.

"Hm, sebenarnya restoran ini dulunya adalah milik orangtuaku. Tetapi, ah sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang ya?" Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah membalikkan topic pembicaraan? Tetapi saat ku tatap wajahnya seperti ada sesuatu yang sekuat tenaga ia tutupi, oleh karena itu aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju kalau kami pulang sekarang.

Aku saat ini sedang duduk di kasurku sambil memikirkan kejadian siang tadi, ah tepatnya kata-kata si Kim Heechul.

"Jangan-jangan dia ….berciuman lagi sama Kyuhyun." Aku menunduk, lagi-lagi di saat seperti ini saat aku sedang sendiri di kamar. Yang seharusnya aku bisa menenangkan diri, malahan harus terus-terusan sedih dan menangis.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" teriakku cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh tetangga, dadaku terasa sesak kalau membayangkan saat Kyu dan Heechul berciuman waktu itu.

"Apakah aku orang terpayah yang pernah kau lihat, Kyu?" aah, lagi-lagi air mata menghiasi wajahku.

"Kau bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali, tadi kau hanya menatap Heechul dan hanya berkata-kata bersama Heechul. Apakah kau lebih senang persahabatan tanpaku, heh? Ha..ha" tawaku hambar tanpa humor sama sekali.

Saat sedang menangis tersedu-sedu tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dengan sigap aku langsung menghapus air mataku, lalu mencuci muka di wastafel dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ne?" aku melotot kaget, karena yang aku lihat saat ini adalah….

"Aku ingin masuk." Kyuhyun. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa seizinku, tetapi aku yang kaget sama sekali tak bisa bicara. Hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Kyu menarikku masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat-lihat kamar yeoja pabo yang satu ini. Hahaha," Kyuhyun kenapa bisa tiba-tiba kesini? Omo! Benar-benar tidak pas sekali waktunya,

"Kau…ke-kenapa.." belum selesai aku bicara sudah dipotong oleh omongannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." _Blush.._ Aku yakin wajahku saat ini mulai memerah, dan hatiku bergejolak saat mendengar perkataan Kyu barusan. Tapi aku harus menahannya, jangan sampai Kyu tahu!

"O-oh. Bukankah…" _bukankah kau sama sekali tak mau bicara atau bahkan menatapku, hah?_, tentu saja aku mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Bukankah apa?" aku menunduk saat Kyu menanyakan itu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin ketahuan tentang apapun oleh Kyu.

"Andwae. Uhm, kau kesini hanya untuk bertemu? Mengobrol atau apa?" aku tak tahan untuk menatapnya jadi aku putuskan untuk mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru di kamar. Yang terpenting aku tidak menatapnya,

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan mampu membuatku terbang ke langit ke tujuh! Berlebihan memang bagi kalian, tetapi bagiku ini adalah perkataan yang sangat indah bahkan lebih indah daripada Cupcake bergambar appa buatan eomma.

"Besok kita bertemu di sekolahkan?" aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walaupun jantungku ingin copot rasanya.

"….." Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, lalu diam beralih tempat sofa yang sedang aku duduki. Dia menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat denganku, sementara aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap tenang.

"Sungmin…." Aku menengok ke arah Kyuhyun saat dia, dia menatapku. lalu,

"Adakah yang kau sembunyikan dariku, heh?" _jgeerrr_. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir saat Kyu menanyakan itu padaku. Aku langsung melepas tatapan mata Kyu, dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku yang bingung menjawab apa, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

"Palli, jawablah." Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjawabnya tetapi aku bingung….jadi aku putuskan untuk berdusta(lagi)….

"Anni, aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kok." Aku tidak menatapnya, aku yakin kalau aku menatapnya dia akan tahu.

"Kau bohong, Minnie. Aku tahu itu!" Kyuhyun menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya, saat aku ingin membuang muka dia langsung merangkum wajahku dan menatapku tajam. Aku menutup mataku berharap tidak melihatnya.

Tetapi apa mau dikata, aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pendusta terus menerus. Grrr, tidak tahu lah. Yang penting aku harus bisa menyembunyikan semuanya saat ini, yang berarti aku akan tetap menjadi seorang pendusta…

"Anniyo, sama sekali tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan. Aku hanya…." Haah, aku merasa kalau saat ini aku akan memilih di lempari makanan oleh Hae daripada berhadapan dan berdusta di depan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau tak mau bicara." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya yang tadi sedang merangkum wajahku, dia lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama kami lagi, Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku di kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Hah, lagi-lagi aku merasa mataku panas. Dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku pergi ke kamar mandi, menatap wajahku di kaca wastafel yang baru diganti karena kemarin hancur karena pukulanku. Ku rasa, air mataku sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Hiks, hiks, huhuhu….aku, aku, arrrrrrrggghhhh." Dengan emosi meledak-ledak aku menggebrak wastafel, tentunya itu akan menyakiti tanganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, kurasa aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat dengan menyakiti tubuhku terutama kedua tanganku.

"Hiks, kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan aku yakin kalau cintaku lebih besar dari seorang Kim Heechul. Tapi, kenapa! Kau menciumnya, bukan menciumku….arrrggghhh!" lagi-lagi dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak aku menggebrak wastafel. Terus menangis, dan menatap nanar wajahku di cermin.

"Eomma, appa. Apakah kalian tidak malu? Mempunyai anak sepertiku, sangat pabo. Hanya karena cinta, hanya karena cintaaa. Hikss." Aku terus menangis, sampai hampir stengah jam air mataku terus mengalir dan aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus berhenti menangis. Kalau tidak, aku yakin kalau aku harus memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mataku yang bengkak habis menangis.

Maka, aku putuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu tidur….

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Heechul." Aku saat ini menatap ke arah altar, disitu ada sepasang yeoja yang memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat indah, disampingnya berdiri dengan gagah seorang namja tampan.._

"_Daebak! Hubungan Kyu dan Heechul bisa berlanjut sampai pernikahan, aku ingin sekali bisa seperti mereka!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku, saat melihat seorang namja tampan berjas hitam berdiri disampingku. Dia berbicara padaku sepertinya, tetapi pandangan matanya mengarah pada sepasang yeoja dan namja yang merupakan sahabatku…_

"_Kau tahu, Minnie? Seandainya kau lebih berani daripada Heechul untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyu, aku yakin yang berdiri disana bukan Heechul tetapi kau….." saat namja ini berkata seperti itu padaku, aku langsung menatapnya terkejut. Lalu tanpa sadar, hatiku berdenyut sakit. _

"_Kau mau menangis, heh? Percuma, Minnie. Karna Kyu sekarang adalah milik Heechul…." Tes..tesss..tess, air mataku sudah mengalir bebas begitu saja.._

"_Menikahlah dengan ku, Minnie…" _

"HYAAAAARRRGGHHH!" aku terbangun dan langsung teriak begitu saja, mimpi apa itu tadi?

"Mimpi buruk seperti itu lagi! Aku benci, hyaaaa.." aku membanting-banting bantalku, aku benci sekali mimpi tadi.

Aku yakin, kalau sebentar lagi air mata akan keluar dari mataku. Maka, aku putuskan untuk ke toilet. Saat ini aku menatap wajahku di cermin wastafel….

"PABO! Kenapa aku bisa se pabo itu? Aku benci diriku yang pengecut seperti ini. arrrghhhhh," _PRANG_….. OMO! Aku memecahkan kaca untuk ke-2 kalinya, kulihat telapak tangan kananku…..darah segar mengalir. Aku memegang dadaku, yang saat ini rasanya sakit sekali… air matapun ikut menghiasi saat-saat menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku merasa cukup untuk menangis semalam, jadi aku putuskan untuk mandi.

Saat aku berjalan kea rah bath up,

"_HYAAAA." Aku terjatuh karena lantainya licin, yang aku ingat hanya pecahan kaca. Dan…._

**^To Be Continued^**

**Aigo, mianhae kalau agak telat updatenya. Soalnya aku lagi banyak ujian, apalagi hari senin Ujian Prakti. Jangan lupa doain yaa, readers biar nilaiku bagus(amin)#PLAK. Oke lanjut, intinya bagi readers yang baik hati dan yang aku cintai serta banggakan. Jangan lupa Review yaaa *hugs*, dan tunggu chap 4nyaaa bagi readers setiaaa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Aku melanjutkan CHAP 4nya nihh, btw udah pada baca FF ku yang lain? #PLAK**

**Oh ya, about this FF :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/Gaje/abal/berusaha untuk menjadikan FF ini mellow~**

**Cocok di baca untuk orang-orang yang lagi galau antara temen atau pacar!**

**Oh iya lagi-lagi di sini couplenya itu-itu aja hehe v-_-v**

**Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita hidup temenku juga sebuah cerita komik~ tapi gak di copy kookk! Murni made in Choi Hee Jung seperti yang lalu2 (ceileh).**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa #PLAK**

**Aku menerima saran dan kesan yang baik-baik aja deh yaaaaa**

**FFnya jadi kelanjutan Chapnya nihh hehe, jeongmal mianhae readers *hugs**

**Ayo donggg di goyaang! Eh maksudnya dibaca! Happy Reading dan R&R!**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin terjatuh, serpihan kaca mengenai matanya. Benarkah Lee Sungmin menjadi buta? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Kyu? Persahabatannya dengan Kyu dan Heechul akankah terus berlanjut?**

**Cast:**

**-Kyuhyun as Kyu/Kyuhyun/Cho Kyuhyun(namja)**

**-Sungmin as Lee Sungmin/Sungmin/Minnie(yeoja)**

**-Heechul as Heechul/Chullie(yeoja)**

**-Donghae as Donghae/Hae(namja)**

"_**HYAAAA." Aku terjatuh karena lantainya licin, yang aku ingat hanya pecahan kaca. Dan….**_

•

**Geongang Hospital**

Saat ini terlihat Donghae yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah khawatir, saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia langsung berdiri tegap saat melihat seorang namja setengah baya memakai jas putih dan dilehernya berkalungkan stetoskop.

"Ah, uisa. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang sangat jelas khawatir itu.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, anda siapanya?" tanya balik uisa pada Donghae.

"Sa-saya, oppa-nya Lee Sungmin. Nama saya Lee Donghae." Dalam hati Donghae berteriak lega karena marga mereka sama.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kajja ikut saya ke ruangan!" pinta sang uisa. Dan Donghae mengikuti,

Saat diruangan uisa.

"Hm, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan kondisi dari Lee Sungmin. Yang dapat kami lihat dari pemeriksaan yaitu beberapa serpihan kaca yang melukai tubuhnya, dan juga wajahnya. Dan….ada satu kendala yang sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk didengar…" sang uisa berhenti berbicara, sehingga membuat Donghae menarik napas panjang untuk menunggu jeda dari pembicaraan tadi.

"Mata dari Lee Sungmin terkena serpihan kaca, kornea matanya terluka lebih tepatnya robek dan meninggalkan luka yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan kecuali dengan pendonoran kornea oleh orang lain." Uisa menghentikan penjelasannya, dan yang bisa mencerminkan keadaan Donghae saat ini hanya satu kata….syok. Dia diam seribu bahasa, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Entah kenapa, walaupun kenyataannya dia baru bertemu dengan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Tetapi baginya Sungmin sangat spesial, sepertinya mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Jadi, saat ini Donghae rasanya ingin menangis..

"Ja-jadi. Di-dia…" Donghae terdiam dan meninggalkan jeda yang cukup panjang dalam kalimatnya,

"Dia buta." Lanjut sang uisa.

"Tidak mungkin! Hah! Ya-yang b-benar s-saja! Ha..ha..ha, uisa bohong kan? Andwae! Kenapa Sungmin..?" Donghae meracau tak karuan, dia sungguh syok. Benar-benar syok! Dan sepertinya air mata tak bisa ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Mianhae, saya tak berbohong. Dan juga, untuk donor kornea saat ini belum ada pendonor sama sekali." Lanjut sang Uisa dan membuat Donghae tambah terpuruk dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Jeongmal-iya? Tidak mungkin kan! Kenapa harus Sungmin…"

"Mianhaeyo, saya masih ada pasien. Anda bisa masuk ke ruang ICU sekarang tetapi harus pakai baju steril ya." Ucap sang dokter sambil memberikan baju steril pada Donghae.

Dengan lesu Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar ICU dimana Sungmin saat ini terbaring lemah. Saat di depan kamar, dia memakai baju sterilnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Lalu masuk dengan berjalan lunglai ke arah kasur dimana Sungmin terbaring dengan invus, oksigen,dan macam-macam alat dokter yang tak ia ketahui apa dan fungsinya.

Dia menatap Sungmin dengan wajah pucat pasi, lalu pandangannya terarah pada kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya, lalu dengan perlahan air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk jadi seperti ini Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin lihat tawamu, aku ingin lihat sosok marahmu saat kita bercanda. Apa sekarang kau bisa melihat itu semua?"Donghae menunduk dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya, dia tak tahan melihat wajah Sungmin terutama kelopak matanya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa saat kau sadar nanti, Sungmin. Apa kau langsung teriak histeris? Apa kau langsung memukul lenganku? Atau apa? Hah….." air mata Donghae masih setia untuk mengalir, dia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau lihat! Karena perbuatanmu, aku jadi namja cengeng! Ha…ha" Donghae tertawa hambar dengan air mata. Saat dia terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dan menahan diri untuk tidak melihat ke arah wajah Sungmin lebih tepatnya kelopak mata yeoja itu. Cukup lama Donghae menunduk sambil menangis dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sampai….

"Kau menangis ya?" Donghae yang kaget saat mendengar suara yeoja yang tadi sedang terbaring langsung menghadapkan wajahnya kearah dia.

"Sungmin? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Donghae yang saat ini tengah merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskan tentang 'penglihatan' Sungmin.

"Ne, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan." Balas Sungmin judes, _dia sudah kembali_ kata Donghae dalam hati.

"Hn." Sungguh Donghae sangat bingung saat ini,

"Hm, ada yang aneh pada diriku ya Donghae-oppa. Kenapa semuanya gelap?" _DEG…._Donghae diam seribu bahasa, dia bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Hey! Hae-oppa! Jelaskan padaku, kenapa semuanya gelap? Apakah ada yang aneh pada mataku?" Donghae menelan ludah, menarik napas panjang, mencoba tenang sesaat sampai….

"Se-sebenarnya….saat kau jatuh kemarin…serpihan kaca…melukai….." Donghae tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dia memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang,

"Melukai mataku? Dan aku sekarang buta?" sergah Sungmin cepat, yang aneh adalah…kenapa dia kelihatan tenang tak ada beban?

"A-aa, e-emh. Sss, ma-maksudku. Hmm…." Donghae tak bisa mengatakannya karena dia takut pernyataannya membuat Sungmin syok. Walau saat ini dia kelihatan tenang,

"Ooh, jadi sekarang aku cacat ya? Aku buta? Tolong jawab aku, atau aku akan melepas selang invus dan oksigenku ini." ancam Sungmin,

"Aigo, kenapa kau seperti itu sih? Iya, kau…kau tak bisa melihat lagi. Ah maksudku, kau maish bisa melihat. Aku akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor kornea untukmu." Balas Donghae yang sedikit gemetar,

"Tak usah." Sergah Sungmin cepat dan Donghae langsung menatapnya aneh dan tak percaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau tak usah mencarikan pendonor kornea. Karena lebih baik aku buta." Balas Sungmin, Donghae syok tak percaya dengan perkataan aneh yeoja satu ini lebih tepatnya perkataan seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Micheosseo? Yang benar saja, kau ingin buta selamanya apa?" Donghae mulai tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin yang menurutnya irasional. Benar-benar tak masuk di akal.

"Aku tak gila, Lee Donghae. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku mencintai seorang namja yang tak mencintaiku, bisa dibilang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan daripada aku hanya bisa menangisi dia bersama yeoja lain, lebih baik aku buta. Jadi aku sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya bersama siapapun, maksudku aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk kemudian menangisinya." Jelas Sungmin dengan nada suara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, pancaran matanya tak menyiratkan apapun. Tidak tahu karena matanya tak berfungsi lagi atau apa.

"Kau itu memang pabo! Wae Irae? Kau pasrah buta hanya karena seorang namja? Cih…aneh sekali." Ejek Donghae kesal,

"Ini hidupku Hae-oppa. Jadi, biarkan aku yang menghadapinya." Rasanya Donghae ingin mencekik yeoja ini,

"Aku tak percaya dengan pernyataanmu, Sungmin. Apa kau tak rindu dengan sekolahmu? Bagaimana kau bisa sekolahkalau keadaanmu seperti ini? sudahlah, aku berjanji untuk mencari pendonor kornea yang cocok denganmu." Donghae tetap memaksa yeoja ini,

"Aku bilang tidak usah, pabo. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Lagipula, kalau pendonor kornea biasanya adalah orang meninggal. Dan kornea yang masih berfungsi, aku yakin keluarga pendonor meminta uang. Bagaimana kau bisa memberinya? Sementara kau hanya seorang supir taksi." Jleb….perkataan Sungmin barusan sangat menusuk hati Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang? Ya, aku tahu kalau aku ini hanya seorang supir taksi. Tapi jangan kau pikir kalau aku tak ada tabungan untuk memberikan uang jaminan pada mereka." Donghae memang sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Sungmin, tetapi dia masih mencoba bertahan karena dia tahu yeoja ini sedang sakit dan dia sendiri….appa-eommanya sedang di Busan.

"Diam kau. Pergilah! Aku tak membutuhkanmu." _Nyut.._Donghae lagi-lagi harus menahan perkataan menusuk dari Sungmin.

"Hahh, Sungmin. Aku mohon, mengertilah. Aku hanya menginginkan kesembuhanmu, itu saja tak lebih." Donghae mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Yang benar saja, aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri, kalau ingin datang kesini jangan kau bahas mengenai donor kornea atau apalah. Tolong, Lee Donghae. Kau pergi sekarang juga!" Sungmin sengaja bicara seperti itu, dia tak ingin Donghae membahas tentang donor kornea. Jadi jalan satu-satunya dia harus memaki Donghae.

"PERGILAH LEE DONGHAE! PERGI SANA, PERGI!" teriak Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul lengan Donghae dan mendorongnya agar menjauh dan pergi.

"Baiklah." Dengan satu kalimat itu terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan kencang.

"Donghae? Lee Donghae?" Sungmin mencoba untuk memastikan apa namja itu masih ada disini atau tidak. Dia memanggilnya, tetapi tak ada jawaban.

"Dia pergi. Ha…ha…ha, apakah aku memang berbakat untuk membuat orang lain membenciku? Baiklah, daftar orang yang membenciku sudah ada 2. Kyu dan Donghae, orang yang spesial untukku tetapi….hiks" lagi-lagi walau dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Sungmin masih harus menangis,

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo Lee Donghae. Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar suaramu, karena kau yang begitu peduli dengan kondisiku tetapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Hiks..huhuhuu.." Sungmin menekuk kakinya, dan dia menunduk melipat tangannya memeluk lutut sambil menangis.

"Aku memang pabo, sangat pabo. Aarrgghhh, hikss.." saat Sungmin terus menangis tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Sungmin? Aku tak menyangka kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh sih." Ternyata yang masuk barusan adalah Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"He-heechul?"

"Ne, ini aku Heechul dan Kyu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau….buta!" ujar Heechul,

"Hm…ne, aku juga tak menyangka." Balas Sungmin lesu, walau dia tak bisa melihat mereka berdua lagi. Tapi perasaan Sungminlah yang selama ini menyadarkannya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya." Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara milik namja yang sangat ia cintai, Kyuhyun.

"A-amin. Gomawo Kyu."

"Ne, cheonma. Jadi, apa kau tak akan sekolah lagi?" tanya Kyu.

"Anniyo, aku ini kan tak bisa melihat. Bagaimana kalau nanti ketika aku sekolah, aku disuruh untuk membaca? Haha,"

"Kau pabo sekali ya? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencari pendonor kornea?" _jleb.._baru saja tadi dia memaki Donghae karena membahas pendonor kornea, sekarang gantian Kyu yang bicara seperti itu. Haruskah ia memaki Kyu?

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin pelan,

"Harusnya kau jawab, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari. Bukannya tidak tahu. Jawaban yang seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu kelihatan lemah Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyu,

"Ne, aku akan berusaha." Eh? Kenapa dengan semudah itu dia bisa menuruti Kyu? Ah mungkin karena dia adalah namja yang dicintai oleh Sungmin.

"Oh iya, Sungmin aku membawa bunga mawar yang masih segar untukmu. Aku taruh meja ya," ucap Heechul,

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku tak akan bisa melihatnya? Hahaha, kau lupa ya Heechul?" tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar, pertanyaannya barusan langsung mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari Heechul.

"Kau ini! Aku hanya menginginkan agar sahabatku mendapatkan hawa segar dari bunga, itu saja. Apa kau pikir semuanya harus dilihat? Tidak juga kan? Kau juga bisa merasakan, menghirup. Bukan hanya melihat saja." ujar Heechul yang sangat khawatir karena sahabatnya terlihat putus asa. Yah, memang selama ini Heechul terlihat jahat. Tetapi sebenarnya sosok malaikat masih ada yang menyelinap didalam hatinya.

"Mianhae, bukan maksudku. Sudahlah, jeongmal gomawo Chullie." Ucap Sungmin tulus,

"Cheonmanaeyo, Minnie." Heechul tersenyum,

Saat mereka bertiga mulai larut dalam obrolan persahabatan, tiba-tiba suster datang.

"Banghaehaeseo joengsong(maaf mengganggu anda)!" ucap sang suster yang masuk sambil membawa nampan yang dorongan,

"Waktunya makan nona Lee Sungmin. Habis itu minum obat ya!" Sang suster mengatur meja makan otomatis di kasur Sungmin, dan menaruh nampan berisi bubur dan samgyetang yang terlihat lebih bening karena rempah-rempah yang lebih sedikit. Juga air putih. Dan ada beberapa tablet dan kapsul di taruh dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil,

"Biar saya suapi." Kata sang suster,

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang suapi dia suster." Ucap Heechul sambil mengambil alih nampan tadi.

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Nanti saya akan kesini lagi untuk memberikan vitamin A." sang suster kemudian keluar sambil membawa serta dorongan itu tadi kembali.

Heechul mulai menyuapi Sungmin, mulanya dia memaksa tak ingin makan. Karena Sungmin yang tak ahli dalam melawan perkataan Heechul apalagi ditambah Kyuhyun, jadi dia terpaksa mau menelan semua makanan itu tanpa rasa di lidah karena dia sedah sakit.

"Yap, sudah habis. Ini minum dulu air putihnya, tunggu 5 menit barulah kau segera minum obat!" kata Heechul seperti seorang eomma.

"Baiklah, Kim Heechul. Kau harus cepat menikah, karena sepertinya kau sudah pantas untuk menghadapai seorang anak yang sedang sakit." Canda Sungmin sambil menengguk air putihnya, dia memegang dadanya yang sedikit lega karena Heechul sudah mulai kembali baik seperti dulu.

"Kau calon anakku, Sungmin. Hahaha," balas candaan Heechul,

"Heechul mempunyai anak bernama Sungmin, lalu aku? Aku jadi anak kedua ya. Tak bisa kubayangkan kita berdua adalah adeul(anak laki2) dari Heechul." Sekarang Kyu ikutan bercanda,

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kau itu sama sekali tak ada selera humor jadi tak usah mencoba untuk bercanda. Hahaha," ejek Heechul dan Kyu langsung memberikan sorotan tajam padanya,

"Arata…arata, aku bercanda. Kita tak usah bahas lagi." Heechul yang tahu Kyu akan marah langsung menyudahi candaan tadi.

_Trililing…trililing…_

"Ah, sebentar ya. Aku angat telepon dari eomma." Ucap Heechul lalu keluar kamar,

Kyu dan Sungmin merasa agak canggung,

"Sungmin? Berarti mulai minggu depan, kamu tidak sekolah lagi ya?" tanya Kyu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar entah karena sedih atau apa.

"Hum, tentu saja." balas Sungmin dengan nada tanpa beban. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar menyerah,

"Tapi kau akan mencari pendonor kornea mata kan?" tanya Kyu lagi, tapi kali ini Sungmin tak langsung menjawab melainkan memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang,

"…"

"Sungmin? Jawabalah."

"Hum….aku, aku tidak t-tahu." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya dengan sedikit keraguan,

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau menjawab iya. Apa kau tak ingin melihat dunia ini lagi?" lagi-lagi Kyu memaksa,

"Dan juga, kau tadi bilang kalau kau akan berusaha. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini lagi sih?" lanjut Kyu dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa…..k-kau…." _Pedulikan diriku, yang sama sekali tak pernah kau perhatikan terlebih kau sentuh_. Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau apa? Untuk apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyu penasaran,

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin belajar, tetapi….ah sudahlah." Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, pas sekali ketika Heechul masuk kamar dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aigo, adik sepupu-ku akan datang malam ini. Jadi, terpaksa aku harus pulang. Kyu, kau mau disini atau ikut aku?" tanya Heechul yang sebenarnya ingin jawaban Kyu adalah ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Hum, kalau aku dank au sama-sama pulang nanti yeoja payah yang satu ini sama siapa?" ujar Kyu bingung,

"Ah, Kyu kau pulang saja. Lagipula kalian bisa datang lagi besok, dan kalian pasti lelah kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Balas Kyu yang sedikit kesal karena yeoja satu ini sok kelihatan kuat, padahal dia tahu kalau Sungmin tak ingin ditinggal sendiri.

"Ah, ne. Sungmin, kami pulang dulu ya. Annyeong! Cepat sembuh ya!" Heechul dan Kyu-pun pulang kerumah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Tuhan. Apakah aku harus mencari pendonor darah? Tetapi, aku tak ingin melihat namja yang paling aku cintai bersama yeoja lain. Egois memang, karena aku hanya bisa menangisinya disini tanpa harus menjelaskan perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Sungmin mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, entah kenapa ada sebuah seruan dari dalam hati kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang yeoja yang kuat.

Tok..tok…tok..ceklek..

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sungmin, pada seorang namja yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa benar kau Nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya namja itu, Sungmin tak mengenali suaranya. Jelas saja dia jadi agak takut,

"Hey! Kau siapa? Palli, jelaskan." Suruh Sungmin,

"Saya adalah asisten yang akan membantu anda, yang menyuruh saya untuk menjadi asisten anda. Yah, lebih tepatnya hampir seperti _bodyguard_. Saya akan menemani anda, dan membantu anda. Mr dan menitipkan pesan untuk anda, jika anda harus tetap kuat. Mereka juga syok saat mendengar jika anda kehilangan penglihatan anda." Ujar namja itu dengan bahasa formal yang cukup jelas,

"Tetapi apa benar kau suruhan appa? Aku tak percaya." Tanya Sungmin dengan nada kecurigaan yang amat kentara,

"Hm, baiklah. Ini ada ID Card berhuruf Braille, yang memang disediakan agar anda mengenali saya." Jawab namja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah ID Card berhuruf Braille kepada Sungmin,

"Hum, baiklah. Ini aku kembalikan." Sungmin menyodorkan kembali ID Card itu,

"Yap, sekarang tugas saya adalah menjaga anda selama anda dirawat disini. Saya harus benar-benar selalu bersama anda itu adalah tugas pokok saya." Kata namja itu memberit tahu tugas-tugasnya pada Sungmin,

"Termasuk berbicara dengan bahasa formal?" tanya Sungmin,

"Oh itu, hehehe. Saya terbiasa _bodyguard_ para pembisnis dan mereka mengharapkan kesopanan tingkat tinggi, dan ini pertama kalinya saya menjadi _bodyguard_ seorang remaja apalagi dia yeoja." Jawab namja itu tetap dengan bahasa formalnya,

"Tolong panggil aku Sungmin, jangan pakai nona. Dan jangan pakai bahasa yang formal saat bersamaku, yah kalau sedang ada appa dan eomma boleh saja kau pakai bahasa formal." Pinta Sungmin,

"Hum, bagaimana ya? Baiklah, nona." Jawab namja itu, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau Sungmin memintanya untuk tidak memanggil nona.

"Panggil namaku, pabo. Bukan nona," suruh Sungmin kesal,

"Hum, baiklah no-na. eh Sungmin, hehe." Namja itu terkekeh,

"_Siapa sih namja ini? Entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan wajahnya, yang aku tahu hanya namanya dari ID Card yaitu…"_

**^TO BE CONTINUED^**

_Next Chap, akan muncul new cast yaitu berperan sebagai asisten/bodyguard dari Lee Sungmin. Dia itu adalah….*tut* lihat aja nanti._

_Sungmin : "Donghae, sepertinya aku akan berhenti."_

_Donghae : "Berhenti? Berhenti untuk apa, yeoja pabo?"_

_Sungmin: "Berhenti untuk menyiksa diriku dengan semua ini…"_

_Donghae: "Kau yakin, Minnie? Aku sih tidak yakin apalagi kau itu cengeng sekali..hahaha"_

_Sungmin: "Kau meremehkanku sekali ya,"_

_Donghae : "….."_

**Annyeong Chingu, akhirnya Chap 4 ini selesai juga. Btw, mianhae kalau agak telat update. Atau malah kecepetan updatenya? Hehe, aku mau jawab bagi para readers yang ngereview. Ada yang minta Haemin kah? Tenang saja aku akan pikirkan itu baik-baik *halah*, setuju gak kalo tiba-tiba Kibum muncul? Atau Eunhyuk? Atau Ryeowook? Atau Sulli? Atau Victoria? Trus kita bikin Kyutoria*hoek*, halah makin ngaco aja aku. Trus ada juga nih yang nge-review kasian si Mimin tercinta, kalo bagi aku penyiksaan untuk Sungmin itu sangat keren *ditibanPumpkins*. Sebenernya aku gak mau nyiksa Mimin hanya ingin membuat dia merana sama aja. Yaudah sekian dari saya, jangan lupa Review ya. Nanti akan selalu dicintai sama author dan para cast di FF ini. Salam cinta, author tergalau Choi Hee Jung.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Btw, about this FICTION:**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**Berusaha untuk membuatkan readers, sebuah fanfict yang mellow.**

**Cocok dibaca untuk para readers yang lagi galau antara sahabat atau pacar.**

**Lagi-lagi couple yang dipake itu-itu doang v-_-v**

**Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita hidup temenku juga sebuah cerita komik~ tapi gak di copy kookk! Murni made in Choi Hee Jung seperti yang lalu2 (ceileh).**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa #PLAK**

**Aku menerima saran dan kesan yang baik-baik aja deh yaaaaa**

**FFnya jadi kelanjutan Chapnya nihh hehe, jeongmal mianhae readers *hugs**

**Ayo donggg di goyaang! Eh maksudnya dibaca! Happy Reading dan R&R!**

**Summary**

**Sungmin yang terjatuh dan serpihan kaca mengenai matanya sehingga menyebabkan kebutaan. Bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin selanjutnya? Kisah persahabatan dan perasaan terpendam.**

**Cast:**

**-Kyuhyun as Kyu/Kyuhyun/Cho Kyuhyun(namja)**

**-Sungmin as Lee Sungmin/Sungmin/Minnie(yeoja)**

**-Heechul as Heechul/Chullie(yeoja)**

**-Donghae as Donghae/Hae(namja)**

"Siapa sih namja ini? Entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan wajahnya, yang aku tahu hanya namanya dari ID Card yaitu…Kim Kibum. Hum.." gumam Sungmin,

"Mwo? Wae nona? Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Hehe," tanya namja yang bernama Kibum itu,

"Anniyo. Benarkah kau suruhan appa-ku?" Entah Sungmin masih belum percaya saja,

"Tentu saja, Sungmin-ssi. Nanti tuan Lee akan datang mungkin 2 jam lagi. Nah, sekarang Sungmin-ssi kau harus makan dulu." Kata namja itu saat melihat suster datang membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan obat.

"Biar saya yang suapi, suster. Anda bisa kembali nanti saat dia harus disuntik." Sang suster mengangguk sopan dan keluar.

"Aku tak ingin makan, Kibum-ssi. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, aku sedang ingin sendirian." Pinta Sungmin,t etapi tak diindahkan oleh Kibum. Dia sekarang menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

"Dibuka mulutnya, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus sehat kembali untuk bisa membangun perusahaan bersama tuan Lee. Hwaiting!" entah kenapa Sungmin ingin ketawa, dia membayangkan Kibum yang adalah seorang _bodyguard_-nya ini bertubuh besar berotot dan bermuka garang. Lalu dia mengucapkan kata '_hwaiting'_ dengan nada seperti tadi.

"Bwahahaah, yang benar saja. Kau pasti seperti _bodyguard _yang ada di film-film kan? Pasti penampilanmu seperti itu!" Sungmin tertawa, begitu juga dengan Kibum.

"Hahaha, maksud Sungmin-ssi? Bertubuh besar, berotot, dan wajahnya selalu menunjukkan tampang waspada? Yang benar saja!" Sungmin terdiam saat namja ini malah berkata begitu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini imut kata orang-orang dan entah kenapa aku terkadang narsis. Sebenarnya hanya denganmu loh, maksudku pada majikan aku selalu berwajah serius. Kau itu satu-satunya majikanku yang masih belia, jadi setidaknya boleh kan aku bersikap narsis?" ujar Kibum, sementara Sungmin malah terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku tak bermaksud. Kalau begitu palli bukan mulutnya Sungmin-ssi." pinta Kibum dan Sungin akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk makan.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku saat ini sedang berada di sebuah restoran tempatku biasa makan Galbi dan Jajangmyeon. Tempat yang pernah aku tunjukan dan juga makan bersama dengan Sungmin.

Ku makan Galbi dan Jajangmyeonku dengan lahap, antara perasaan kesal dan lapar. Kesal karena Sungmin adalah manusia berkepala batu. Dia keras kepala sekali, hanya karena namja yang bahkan tak pernah mengetahui tentang perasaannya bahkan membalas perasaannya dia tak mau untuk mencari pendonor kornea.

"Dasar yeoja pabo! Kalau saja yang sakit saat ini bukan kau, mungkin aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Hap hap nyam nyam. Aku melahap makananku dengan lahap namun sambil mencibir tentang kelakuan Sungmin.

Aku jadi ingat saat malam dimana Sungmin terjatuh, aku sangat syok.

_**#Flashback ON**_

_Malam itu, aku sedang makan disaat beristirahat setelah mengantarkan penumpang ketempat yang cukup jauh. Dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Pikiranku melayang kepada sesosok yeoja yang baru saja tadi siang aku ajak makan. Untungnya aku punya alamat rumahnya yang aku minta dari temannya. Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak!_

"_Sungmin!" aku langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan makanan yang aku pegang. Aku masuk ke dalam taksi dan menstarter taksi. Kemudian menjalankan taksi ini menuju rumah Sungmin._

_Saat sampai di dekat rumah Sungmin aku memarkirkan taksi di sebelah rumahnya, tak jauh aku melihat seorang namja yang aku kenal berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah Sungmin._

"_Kyuhyun." Gumamku, dan saat itu juga rasanya jantungku ingin meledak. Pikiranku entah kemana, aku benar-benar mempunyai perasaan tak enak mengenai keadaan Sungmin._

_Akhirnya dengan cepat aku bergegas ke rumah Sungmin, aku menekan bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada orang. Akhirnya aku mencoba membuka, ternyata pintunya tak dikunci. Aku menutup pintu lalu mencari dimana letak kamar Sungmin. Pandanganku terarah pada sebuah pintu yang ada tulisan ''Sungmin's Room.'' Aku mengetuk pintunya tetapi tak dijawab, lagi-lagi ternyata pintunya tak dikunci._

_Saat aku masuk. Aku melihat sebuah pintu terbuka, dan sepertinya itu toilet. Dan aku langsung berlari kecil menuju toilet itu. Betapa tragisnya saat aku lihat, tubuh Sungmin sudah terkapar. Darah yang mengalir deras, pecahan-pecahan kaca. Ternyata pecahan kaca itu adalah cermin yang,_

"_Sungmin. Kau memecahkan kaca! Astaga dan kau berdarah, Sungmin. Irreona!" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya, tentu saja aku ini pabo sekali. Mana mungkin dia akan bangun. Aku langsung memopong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit._

_Aku terus-terusan memanjatkan doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa supaya kau selamat._

_**#Flashback OFF**_

"Kalau ingat kejadian itu, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menangis histeris walau aku ini seorang namja. Bercak darah dimana-mana. Ada di cermin yang kau pecahkan, di tanganmu, bahkan dimatamu." Aku bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila sambil terus memakan makananku.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa langsung dekat dengan Sungmin! Aku juga bingung, rasanya disaat hal terburuk terjadi padaku. Aku dihadapkan oleh seseorang yang baru, dan dia membuatku merasa nyaman.

Walau saat ini aku belum bisa menunjukkan diriku seluruhnya pada Sungmin, aku ingin tetap berada untuknya.

"Hey! Kalau begitu aku harus cepat makannya. Pasti Sungmin sendirian, ah aku tidak jadi marah-marah padanya deh. Kasian juga." hap hap hap nyam nyam. Aku langsung menghabiskan makananku dan meminum air putih.

Selesainya, aku langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Saat tiba di depan kamar Sungmin, aku membuka pintunya perlahan. Aku takut dia sedang tidur tapi…ternyata Sungmin sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan seorang namja.

"Eheum, Sungmin-ah. Aku mengganggu tidak?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian sebentar.

"Donghae-oppa?" aku berjalan menuju kasur dimana Sungmin sedang bersandar.

"Ne, ini aku. Aku hanya ingin…." Aku susah menyebutkannya kalau aku ingin minta maaf, mungkin karena ada namja ini. Aku merasa sedikit kesal, aku tak kenal namja ini.

"Minta maaf? Harusnya aku oppa. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah, hanya saja kau tahu itu Hae-oppa." Aku mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum,

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sungmin-ah. Tapi jangan terlalu keras kepala ya!"

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini _bodyguard_ yang dikirim appa untuk menjagaku. Namanya Kim Kibum, dan Kibum-ssi kenalkan ini hem. Bisa dibilang teman, sahabat, yah walau baru-baru ini dekat, hehe. Namanya Lee Donghae. Kadang dia baik kadang menyebalkan, bahkan sangat menyebalkan. Hehe." Aku menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, dan dia meringis. Aku menjabat tangan Kibum yang terulur.

"Lee Donghae-imnida, Bangapseumnida."

"Kim Kibum-imnida, Nado Bangapseumnida." Aku melepas tanganku,

"Jadi kalian berdua ini pasti sangat dekat?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba,

"Ne, Kibum-ssi. Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut dengan kisah pertemuanku dan Donghae. Seperti takdir, benar kan?" aku menggangguk dan pabo-nya kalau Sungmin tak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Jadi aku menjawab singkat.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, kalian ingin berdua saja kan? Aku boleh pergi, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Boleh saja. Oh ya, Donghae tolong catat nomor telepon Kibum di kontak hape-mu. Nanti kalau kau pulang, tolong telepon dia. Yaaa? Boleh kan?" aku hanya mendesah pelan, dan meminta nomor Kibum lalu menyalinnya di kontak hapeku. Tak mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin,

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, annyeong!" Aku mengangguk juga Sungmin. Setelah Kibum pergi, kami hanya berdua. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Sungmin.

"Hae-oppa, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Ujar Sungmin, aku tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Ne. Wae?"

"Apa alasanmu tadi memaksaku, ah tidak maksudku memintaku untuk mau meng-operasi mataku?" ini saatnya aku memutar otak. Karena tak ingin bertengkar lagi, aku berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan lebih perlahan.

"Begini, Minnie. Kau harus memikirkan, kalau kau itu kan harus menjalankan perusahaan appa-mu karena kau anak tunggal. Lagipula, kau itu harus sekolah juga. Jangan pikirkan mengenai cinta dulu, apalagi kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Ehem, maksudku. Kau akan tampak lebih cantik dengan mata yang berbinar saat kau tersenyum." Mwo? Barusan aku bilang apa? Aigo..

"Jadi aku itu jelek kalau aku buta? Jahat sekali kau…" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, aku tahu telah salah bicara.

"Kau cantik kok ketika kau sedang buta atau tidak. Hanya saja saat ini matamu tak bersinar, itu maksudku. Tatapanmu seperti kosong, tak mengerti akan sesuatu. Itu maksudku." Aku berharap tidak salah kata lagi.

"Baiklah." Mwo? Apa katanya? Maksudku,

"Apa yang kau maksud?" aku menaikkan alis kananku, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kalau mungkin cintaku benar-benar tak akan terbalas. Kyuhyun tak mencintaiku, dia mungkin lebih menganggapku seperti sahabatnya. Dan dia lebih memilih Heechul yang sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih daripada aku." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan satu hal yang aku tahu.

"Kau menangis, heh?" aku memegang dagunya, dan memaksanya untuk tidak menunduk. Benar saja aku melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Aku menghapus air matanya,

"Hey ada setan apa disini? Kau pasti bukan Sungmin! Masa Sungmin cengeng sekali sih, aigo kasihannya! Sudah pabo cengeng pula." Aku sengaja mengejeknya, setidaknya dia emosi karena ejekanku daripada dia harus menangis karna namja itu.

"Aku ini memang cengeng, aku juga pabo. Tapi tak perlu dijelaskan seperti itu. Kau juga pabo, menyebalkan juga." benar kan! Dia pasti emosi, hehe.

"Yasudah. Aku kan sengaja setidaknya kau tidak menangis lagi. Ya, kan? Hey Sungmin, kalau kau mau sembuh aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke pantai yang dipenuhi namja-namja seksi dan tampan seperti aku. Bagaimana?" aku masih ingin menggodanya,

"Apaasih! Kau itu menjijikan, hoek. Aku tak mau, kalau semuanya seperti kau itu rasanya seperti datang ke Hae's World. Tidak mau!" aku menjitak kepalanya,

"Aiishh, appo. Hae-oppa kau kejam sekali.." dia menggenggam tanganku keras lalu digigitnya,

"Heh, aku juga sakit tahu! Sungmin kau itu, juga kejam. Kalau sa…." Aku belum selesai bicara Sungmin tiba-tiba menaruh telunjuknya dibibirku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu lokasi bibirku dengan matanya yang buta? Aku akhirnya diam karena melihat air mukanya yang tiba-tiba serius, dia menarik kembali telunjuknya.

''Donghae, sepertinya aku akan berhenti." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung,

"Berhenti? Berhenti untuk apa, yeoja pabo?" tanyaku,

"Berhenti untuk menyiksa diriku dengan semua ini…" jawabnya. Aku memutar otakku, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Dan astaga jangan bilang kalau dia ingin sembuh?

"yakin, Minnie? Aku sih tidak yakin apalagi kau itu cengeng sekali..hahaha" aku mengelus kepalanya,

"Kau meremehkanku sekali ya," aku hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin berhenti menyiksa dirimu dengan mencari pendonor kornea? Bukankah katamu akan lebih tersiksa lagi jika kau tidak buta. Karena kau akan melihat betapa dekatnya Heechul dan Kyu, dan Kyu dengan yeoja lain." Aku berusaha mencari titik dimana alasan terbesar Sungmin untuk tetap buta.

"Aku sadar, kalau mungkin ini bukan yang terbaik. Bahkan sepertinya aku akan punya teman baru, yaitu Kibum." Apa katanya? Entah kenapa aku jadi sebal saat dia akan dekat dengan Kibum.

"Jangan terlalu dekat juga. Dia kan hanya _bodyguard _-mu." Aih, nada yang kugunakan tadi seperti cemburu.

"Kau cemburu heh? Aku tetap akan dekat denganmu, Hae-oppa. Selama kau tidak meninggalkanku." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang ya. Biar aku telepon Kibum untuk datang. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia datang baru pulang."

"Baiklah."

Aku mencari nama Kibum di kontak hapeku, lalu meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo, Kibum-ssi."

"Yoboseyo, tuan muda. Ada yang diperlukan oleh nona Sungmin?" aish, dia formal sekali sih!

"Anniyo. Hum, mianhaeyo sebelumnya. Bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan Hae-ssi saja. Begini aku ingin pulang, kau segera datang ke sini ya."

"Saya ada di depan kamar nona. Ada di ruang tunggu, saya masuk sekarang."

"Ne." KLIK.

Telepon diputuskan.

"Aigo, Sungminnie. Asal kau tahu _bodyguard_-mu itu bicaranya formal sekali. Mana pakai panggil tuan muda, kau juga dibilang nona. Haha, yang benar saja. "

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi aku sudah minta dia untuk berbicara dengan tidak terlalu formal." Aku tersenyum, rasanya tidak ingin meninggalkan yeoja ini. Tapi aku harus pulang dan mencari pendonor kornea.

"Aku akan mencarikan pendonor kornea untukmu, Sungmin-ssi. Kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu kan?" aku menggenggam tangannya,

"Ne, aku telah membulatkan tekad untuk sembuh. Gomawo Hae-oppa. Peluk!" astaga, dia manja sekali. Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Kibum sudah berada di hadapan kita.

"Ehem. Mianhae, apa saya mengganggu?" Aku langsung melepas pelukanku, dan menggeleng pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kibum-ssi. Aku akan pulang, tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya. Dan kau Sungmin, jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu. Kalau besok aku ada waktu sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjenguk. Annyeong." Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tapi tidak ke arahku, dia hanya menengok ke samping, Kibum tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

Aku keluar kamar, dan bergegas ke ruangan dokter. Menanyakan kornea yang cocok untuk Sungmin, juga meminta bantuannya.

**Sungmin's POV**

Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat lega juga senang saat Hae datang, tadinya aku sempat sangat menyesal karena aku telah membuatnya sangat marah juga takut dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku karena aku yang menyebalkan dan keras kepala ini.

Karena tidak mau dilanda kebosanan, aku mengajak ngobrol Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi."

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi. Wae?" dia mungkin duduk di tempat duduk Donghae tadi.

"Apa kau pernah patah hati?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, aku juga bingung kenapa topik itu yang aku pilih?

"Hm..tentu pernah Sungmin-ssi."

"Berapa kali?"

"Satu kali." Jawabnya. Aish, aku jadi penasaran.

"Mianhae kalau terlalu pribadi. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu."

"Gwenchanaeyo. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan majikanku."

"Jangan anggap aku majikanmu, anggap saja aku ini temanmu. Hanya saja tugasmu lebih besar dari teman-temanku yang lain." Aku tersenyum dengan padangan entah lurus atau kesamping.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Kau boleh tanya lagi kalau kau mau." Mwo? Dia baik sekali ternyata, aku semakin tak sabar mendapatkan pendonor kornea. Supaya dapat melihat wajah Kibum,

"Kau pernah pacaran saat kau berusia berapa tahun?"

"18 tahun nona. Saat itu kekasihku berusia 14 tahun. Perbedaan yang lumayan, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya jadi aku tak peduli." Astaga, betapa romantisnya Kibum.

"Boleh ceritakan lagi? Tapi kalau kau tak mau juga aku tak akan memaksa." Aku tersenyum lesu, karena aku penasaran sekali dengan cerita cinta Kibum aku jadi tak ingin dia mengatakan tidak.

"Aku akan ceritakan kalau kau jawab satu hal, apa kau sedang mengalami hal yang sama?" mataku sontak membulat, jantungku pun berdegup kencang. Aku tiba-tiba terbayang kembali wajah Kyu dan Heechul sedang berciuman. Hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit,

"Ne. Jadi kalau kau menceritakan mengenai patah hati yang pernah kau rasakan dan bagaimana cara melupakannnya….aku bisa mengikuti."

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan mantan yeojachinguku dulu, jadi mianhaeyo tidak bisa memberikanmu caranya." Aku memandangnya, apa dia sama sepertiku? Ah tentu tidak, aku ini kan sama sekali belum menjalin hubungan apapun kecuali sahabat dengan Kyu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa bercerita, membuatku lebih lega. Dan membuat hubungan kita lebih dekat, bukankah aku bilang anggap saja kita berteman." Aku tersenyum, harusnya aku bersikap biasa saja. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir aku tak ingin membuat lebih banyak lagi orang yang membenciku. Terutama sikapku,

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus berbaring dulu, anggap saja ini sebuah dongeng supaya kau cepat tidur." Aku hanya menurut, aku yang tadinya bersandar mulai di bopong(?) Kibum untuk berbaring.

"Nah, aku sudah berbaring. Silahkan dimulai ceritanya!"

"Baiklah. Jadi begini, dulu aku mempunyai seorang yeojachingu yang sangat cantik. Dia sangat sempurna dimataku. Waktu itu ada acara perkumpulan alumni sekolah SMP-ku dulu. Saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru takut terlambat, tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengannya. Dia itu galak sekali, dia langsung memakiku. Aku hanya meminta maaf berulang kali, lalu langsung berlari masuk. Tak kusangka dia masih ada sampai pulang. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya, 'ada apa'. Dia bilang kalau saat jatuh tadi kartu pelajarnya hilang, aku yang merasa bersalah karena menabraknya. Ikut membantu dia untuk mencari kartu pelajarnya. Lalu seperti sebuah takdir, aku bisa….." Aku diam terus mendengarkan cerita Kibum dengan seksama.

Aku mendengar suara dia sedang menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kencang. Mungkin dia ingin lebih tenang saat bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Atau aku keterlaluan?

"Tunggu sebentar, apa aku keterlaluan bertanya tentang masa lalu-mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan memenuhi apa yang majikan-ku perlukan dan ingini." Seketika itu juga aku merasa kalau rahasia terbesar Kibum telah aku kuak.

"Tapi aku merasa seperti sedang menguak masa lalu-mu. Bagaimana kalau kita mendekatkan diri beberapa hari dulu. Baru aku akan memintamu untuk bercerita lagi, dan aku juga akan bercerita mengenai kehidupanku padamu. Setuju?"

"Terserah, Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan menurutinya." Kali ini aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar seperti ratu si pengatur.

"Aigo! Kibum-ssi, kau tahu aku merasa seperti seorang ratu yang tukang ngatur. Tolong lebih biasa saja denganku. Jangan menganggapku berlebihan."

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi tetap saja kau lebih spesial dibandingkan yang lainnya." _Deg.._

Maksudnya? Lebih spesial? Baru kali ini ada seorang namja berkata seperti itu padaku. Ah apa sudah pernah ya? Tidak tahu tapi rasanya baru dia. Yah, walaupun dia adalah _bodyguard_ku yang memang seharusnya meng-istimewakanku karena dia harus melindungi ku.

"Gamsahamnida, kau bilang aku lebih spesial."

"Tentu saja, kau itu kan majikanku. Aku akan menjagamu. Dan melindungimu." Aku tersenyum. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda.

Aku terus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan, _"setidaknya ada satu orang lagi yang Engkau kirimkan untukku. Tidak hanya Donghae, semoga kita bisa berteman. Amin."_

**^To Be Continued^**

**Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul, akhirnya Chap 5 ini selesai juga. Mianhaeyo lama banget updatenya, soalnya aku baru selesai ujian dan ujian dan ujiaaaaaaannnn *gantungdiri*. Aku stress banget belajar, tapi parahnya belajar sambil mikirin gimana kelanjutan Fanfic2 aku anak bengal. Aku itu lebih memilih untuk main PB atau CS atau Need for speed 7 yang agak cupuan juga boleh. Aku itu yang penting game daripada belajar. Yah kalau baca buku boleh lah, yang comedy, yang sadis, asal jangan buku pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia *digorokGuruBI*. Okeh sudah selesai CUSEK-nya alias curhatan sekilasnya. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya, readers. Jeongmal gomawo :***


End file.
